El One Punch Man de Konoha
by Ernest-Fairclough
Summary: Crossover en el que Naruto obtiene los poderes de Saitama mediante una nota enviada accidentalmente por el Doctor Kuseno.
1. Prólogo

El Doctor Kuseno se hallaba sentado frente a una computadora, tecleando a una gran velocidad. Estaba trabajando en los cálculos para una fuente de poder experimental. Paró por un momento para beber un sorbo de café. Mientras disfrutaba de su amargo sabor, la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió. El Doctor Kuseno giró su silla para ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya lo sabía; en lo que verdaderamente estaba interesado era en qué estado se encontraba.

Su vista estaba algo cansada tras haber estado viendo el monitor por varias horas, por lo que tuvo que esperar un poco para que su vista se ajustara. Esta vez parecía estar caminando con normalidad, eso era una buena señal. Sus ojos se ajustaron poco después de que el visitante se parara a unos dos metros de él.

—Doctor Kueseno, necesito reparaciones.

—Eso veo.

El Doctor Kuseno suspiró al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Genos.

Su cabello sintético se había convertido en un afro y uno de sus sensores ópticos había sido arrancando. El resto de su cuerpo parecía intacto, pero debía llevar acabo una inspección completa.

El Doctor Kuseno tecleó un comando y en el centro de la sala de desplegaron varios brazos robóticos y una mesa de trabajo inclinada a unos 135 grados.

Genos fue a recostarse en dicha mesa. Cuando estuvo en posición, los brazos comenzaron a desmontar su cuerpo parte por parte.

—¿Qué fue lo que te golpeó esta vez? — Preguntó el Doctor Kuseno mientras veía más de su café.

—Saitama-Sensei y yo fuimos a un lugar conocido como la Casa de la Evolución. De ahí provino la Chica Mosquito que me derrotó la última vez. Se dedicaban a hacer experimentos con animales con el fin de encontrar a la forma de vida máxima. Fui victima nuevamente de mi impulsividad, pero aunque hubiera actuado con calma no hubiera tenido oportunidad contra Asura Kabuto, la mejor creación de la Casa de la Evolución. Saitama-Sensei fue quien se encargó de eliminarlo de una manera sencilla.

Genos se reprendió mentalmente por haber empleado 83 palabras para dar su explicación. Necesitaba aprender a condensar mejor la información; si eso le ayudaba fortalecerse, por supuesto que lo haría.

—Ya veo.

El Doctor Kuseno le dio el último trago a su café antes de prestarle atención a la pequeña alarma que provenía de su computadora.

Un cuerpo extraño había sido encontrado en uno de los compartimientos pectorales de Genos.

Al ver el análisis espectroscópico, se dio cuenta de que solo era un simple trozo de papel. Tecleó un nuevo comando y uno de los brazos robóticos lo extrajo y se lo entregó, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una simple nota.

—Hacer este régimen de entrenamiento todos los días por tres años: 100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y correr diez kilómetros. Comer tres veces al día; para desayunar solo un plátano. No usar el airea condicionado en verano ni la calefacción en invierno, así se fortalece la mente. Ese es el secreto de Saitama-Sensei para ser el hombre más poderoso de la tierra.

El Doctor Kuseno leyó la nota en voz baja e hizo una mueca de confusión al final.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Antes de que Saitama-Sensei peleara contra Asura Kabuto, dijo que con ese entrenamiento logró obtener su fuerza. Pero eso es imposible, algo tan simple y poco exigente no pudo haberle otorgado tal poder.

La mirada de Genos se tornó oscura.

El Doctor Kuseno se percató que esa mirada reflejaba desesperanza. Iba a decir algo, pero Genos se le adelantó.

—Debe ser una mentira. Saitama-Sensei no sería tan descuidado como para revelar su secreto. Supongo que aún no confía del todo en mí. Debo esforzarme más.

La determinación que Genos emanaba casi era palpable.

El Doctor Kuseno sonrió y regresó a su trabajo.

Tras algunas horas, los brazos robóticos se hallaban en la fase final del montaje de cuerpo de Genos, proceso que no requería de vigilancia, por lo que el Doctor Kuseno aprovechó para limpiar un poco su escritorio.

—Genos, ¿Está bien que bote esta nota?

El Cyborg lo pensó por un momento.

—Sí. No es nada relevante de todos modos.

El Doctor Kuseno procedió a tirar la hoja de cuaderno en la papelera que tenía junto a su escritorio. Tecleó un comando que hizo que la papelera zumbara y emitiera un destello de luz.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo en lo que estoy trabajando. Se trata de una papelera que puede enviar su contenido a un punto vacío de espacio.

—Eso es impresionante, Doctor Kuseno. Podría enviar lejos deshechos radioactivos o cualquier otra clase de material demasiado peligroso para ser almacenado a un lugar donde no cause daño. Es más, podría hacer la antesala de la teletransportación.

El Doctor Kueseno rió nerviosamente.

—Lamentablemente solo es capaz de transportar papel. Cualquier otra clase de materia simplemente se quema.

El Doctor Kuseno arrojó una cuchara de plástico para probar lo dicho. Tecleó el comando y la papelera emitió un fuerte sonido, tras lo cual tuvo que ser accionado el apagado de emergencia.

—Lo vez.

El Doctor Kuseno extrajo con unas pinzas un trozo de plástico quemado.

—Ya veo. Estoy seguro de que eventualmente lo conseguirá, Doctor Kuseno.

—Dejemos el tema. Debo irme a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

El Doctor Kuseno dio un largo bostezo.

—La subrutina debería terminar el montaje sin problemas.

El Doctor Kuseno se fue a su habitación mientras los brazos robóticos terminaban de armar a Genos.

Lo que el Doctor Kuseno no sabía era que su papelera no enviaba su basura a un punto vacío del espacio, si no que la enviaba al mismo punto, pero en otro universo. Concretamente la enviaba sobre una cama situada en una habitación un tanto demacrada.

Momentos antes, un niño entró en la habitación. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules. Su piel era algo bronceada y tenía tres marcas rectas en cada una de sus mejillas, las cuales se asemejaban a los bigotes de un gato.

El niño llevaba en la espalda una mochila, la cual arrojó al suelo con molestia.

—Que día tan malo. Me olvidé de llevar almuerzo y perdí otro combate de práctica contra el tonto de Sasuke.

El chico fue a la cocina para ver si la comida aun estaba en buen estado, pero para su desgracia, no cerró el bento, por lo que las moscas se dieron un festín con el.

—¿Por qué hoy nada me sale bien?

Decidió irse a dormir para poder ignorar los rugidos de su estómago. Cuando regresó a su habitación, vio un destelló de luz y escuchó un zumbido.

—¿Qué demonios?

Al momento en el que la luz y el zumbido se detuvieron, vio como una hoja de papel caía sobre su cama.

Se quedó conmocionado por un momento y luego comenzó a saltar sin razón.

—¡Sabía que no estaba loco, sabía que no estaba loco!

El suceso había ocurrido algunas veces en el pasado, llenando de papeles inservibles su cama mientras el se encontraba fuera de su departamento. Naruto pensó que se trataba de alguna clase de broma, esto lo confirmaba.

Tras vitorear algunos segundos, cayó en cuenta de que en realidad no había obtenido respuesta alguna; la hoja simplemente se materializó de la nada. Seguía sin saber quién las enviaba.

—Debe ser más basura, como siempre.

Naruto tomó la nota y se dispuso a botarla como todo lo demás. Lo que el Doctor Kuseno solía botar era ecuaciones fallidas y diagramas sobre armamento que ante los ojos del menor solo eran lineas sin sentido.

Estaba por arrugarla y tirarla, pero decidió mirar su contenido.

—Esta es diferente.

Pensó al ver el poco texto que contenía y la diferencia entre la caligrafía.

La leyó y sus ojos se iluminaron al terminar.

—Con que Saitama, ¿eh? Suena a alguien poderoso, aunque nunca he oído hablar de él. Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, además, de no tengo un régimen de entrenamiento, únicamente trató de memorizar todo lo que dice Iruka sobre esas personas que vivieron hace mucho tiempo.

El chico no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Como Saitama, experimentó muchas dificultades para seguir entrenando todos los días, pero al final su determinación lo hizo seguir adelante. También perdió su cabello y dejó de sentir una gran parte de la gama de las emociones, soló quedó intacto su amor por el ramen. Naruto realmente no quería que lo vieran calvo, por lo que se esforzó mucho en conseguir una peluca que lo ocultara bien.

Los tres años pasaron más rápido de lo que creyó, hoy era su examen de graduación.

Era por la mañana, se encontraba desayunando ramen instantáneo, como todos los días.

—Quién diría que el tiempo podría pasar tan rápido. Siento que fue ayer que encontré esa nota. No he tenido tiempo de probar los resultados, solo fui sintiendo que el entrenamiento se hacía más fácil a partir del primer año. Bueno, hoy podré ponerme a prueba duran el examen.

Pensó mientras sorbía lo último de sus fideos.

Se aseguró de que su peluca estuviera bien sujeta, tomó su mochila y partió rumbo a la academia.

Soportó la tediosa explicación de Iruka sobre el examen. Mientras avanzaba con su entrenamiento, se hizo más intolerable a los monólogos largos. Para él, 20 palabras o menos era la cantidad perfecta de información.

Una vez superado ese suplicio, Iruka condujo a toda la clase al patio para llevar acabo el examen físico.

La primera prueba fueron saltos horizontales por treinta segundos. Fueron llamados en orden alfabético, por lo que Naruto fue uno de los últimos en pasar. Ninguno de los alumnos realmente estaba muy interesado en prestar atención a los demás, pero al oír múltiples estruendos resonar en el patio, todos voltearon y vieron con incredulidad lo que estaba pasando. Naruto estaba saltando tan rápidamente que había múltiples imágenes residuales suyas. Misuki, quien tenía un contador análogo en la mano, lo dejo caer, golpeando el suelo al mismo tiempo que su mandíbula.

Naruto se detuvo y se movió a otro lugar, dejando tras de sí dos marcas humeantes de en la tierra.

Milagrosamente, Iruka superó la estupefacción y llamó a los alumnos a la siguiente prueba, la cual consistía en darle cinco vueltas a la academia, lo que equivalía a 1500 metros.

Todos se colocaron en sus marcas e Iruka dio el banderazo de salida. Naruto rompió el suelo conde estaba parado y, como antes, lo único que los chicos pudieron ver fueron imágenes residuales de él moviéndose a gran velocidad. Los únicos que pudieron seguir sus movimientos fueron Iruka y Misuki, aunque a duras penas, constatando que dio 5 vueltas.

La siguiente prueba fue lanzamiento de kunais. Naruto solo lanzó uno, el cual pasó entre los blancos, estrellándose contra la pared y creando una gran marca de impacto. El kunai se movió tan rápido que la turbulencia que generó hizo que las dianas se desprendieran del suelo y siguieran la trayectoria del kunai, golpeando contra el y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

La prueba que vino a continuación fue el salto vertical. Naruto se impulsó tan alto que atravesó una nube, creando un cráter en el proceso.

—Rayos, esa nube era linda.

La última prueba fue un combate mano a mano. Se separó a las chicas de los chicos. La ganadora del lado de las chicas fue Ino, aunque la tuvo muy difícil al final contra Hinata, quien parecía muy motivada, contrastando mucho con su forma tímida de ser normalmente. Naruto avanzó a la final sin enfrentar a nadie, todos renunciaban antes enfrentarlo. Su contrincante era Sasuke, quien parecía irritado, más de lo normal.

Tras que Iruka diera inicio al combate, Sasuke se lanzó en una ofensiva total.

Para Naruto todo se movía en cámara lenta, permitiéndole esquivar todos los ataques de Sasuke sin problemas.

—Creo que sería bueno tomar algo de venganza por las veces que Saske me ha molestado en el pasado.

Pensó Naruto mientras eludía otra ronda de golpes inefectiva.

Naruto siguió eludiendo los ataques de Sasuke sin siquiera adoptar una pose, simplemente mantenía sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, la cara de Sasuke se ponía más roja de ira.

—¿Vas a atacar en algún momento?

Preguntó Sasuke mientras tomaba distancia para recuperar el aliento.

—Si tú insistes.

En un parpadeo, Naruto apareció frente a Sasuke, quien se sorprendió de la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Respondió con una patada, pero solo atravesó la imagen residual de Naruto, quien ya se había movido hacia otra posición.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Naruto, quien estaba justo en el borde de la arena, dándole la espalda.

Sintiéndose insultado por la forma con la que lo estaba tratando, cargó sin pensarlo.

—Solo tengo que empujarlo algunos centímetros y el partido será mio.

Sasuke estaba por conectar una patada frontal con su pierna derecha, pero Naruto se hizo a un lado y le hizo una zancadilla.

La inercia hizo que Sasuse cayera al suelo y mordiera el polvo, literalmente.

Sasuke cayó fuera de la arena, por lo que Naruto fue declarado como el ganador, entre el asombro de todos los que observaban.

—No sé por qué, pero eso fue menos satisfactorio de lo que esperaba.

Pensó Naruto mientras se alejaba.

Toda la multitud seguía sin procesar lo que pasaba. Sasuke había sido completamente humillado por Naruto, quien en el pasado poco podía hacer contra él. No ayudó que Naruto simplemente se fuera, todos esperaban que se regodease, pero parecía que ese triunfo no significó nada para él.

Sasuke tomó una piedra, se levantó y la arrojó contra Naruto.

Naruto la atrapó sin siquiera voltearse, apretó la mano y la redujo a guijarros. Siguió su camino sin tomarle importancia a la acción hostil que Sasuke hizo en su contra. Dejando más impactados de ser posible a quienes observaban.

Iruka tuvo muchos problemas para llevar a las chicas de regreso al salón. Parecía completamente absortas en sus pensamientos, como si su realidad se hubiera desmoronado.

El examen escrito no fue fácil para Naruto, ya que nunca se le dieron bien los temas académicos, pero logró pasarlo con solo un punto por encima del mínimo necesario. Su talón de Aquiles fue la prueba de ninjutusu, fallando en crear un clon funcional de sí mismo. Fallar en una de las tres pruebas significaba que no sería ascendido a guenin.

Naruto se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, viendo a los alumnos que si aprobaron el examen. Lucían sus bandas con orgullo mientras eran elogiados por sus padres.

—¿Por qué no me molesta? Yo realmente quería ser un ninja.

Se preguntó mientras veía la escena.

—Desde hace algún tiempo, no he sentido nada. Ni tristeza ni estrés o miedo, he dejado de sentir esa clase de emisiones. Como sea, puedo intentarlo el año que viene.

Naruto estaba por retirarse del lugar, pero fue interceptado por Misuki, quien le dijo que había otra forma de convertirse en genin. Dicha forma consistía en robar un pergamíno situado en la Mansión Hokage y aprender uno de los jutsus que contiene.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y decidió hacerle caso a Misuki, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Misuki le proveyó con un cronograma detallado de las patrullas que custodiaban el lugar, haciendo que la tarea fuera sumamente sencilla, básicamente fue entrar y salir.

Naruto se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro que Misuki le dijo. Poco después de llegar, fue encontrado por Iruka.

Iruka le preguntó por qué robó el pergamíno.

Naruto le explicó todo lo que Misuki le dijo.

A mitad de su explicación, una lluvia de kunais salió de la nada y golpearon a Iruka, quien empujó a Naruto fuera del camino.

La mirada de Naruto se afiló. Volteó en la dirección de la que fueron lanzados los kunais, encontrándose con Misuki, quien se hallaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Misuki?

La voz de Naruto era muy severa, tanto que ambos adultos se estremecieron por un momento.

—Parece que no eres un despojo total, pudiste localizar mi ubicación rápidamente.

—Deja de parlotear y dime por qué atacaste a Iruka-Sensei.

Nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Misuki con tan solo oír la voz de Naruto. Sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza, negándose a creer que sentía miedo.

—Naruto, dame el pergamíno ahora o correrás con la misma suerte que Iruka.

—Eso me agradaría, realmente quedé decepcionado con la pelea que tuve con Sasuke, quizá usted si haga que me emocione.

Naruto levantó en alto su puño.

Gotas de sudor bajaban por el rostro de Misuki. Sabía que su fuerza era real, pero el era un ninja experimentado, podría lidiar sin problemas con él.

—Bien. Pero antes de comenzar, deja que te cuente un secreto muy especial. La razón por la cual la gente te desprecia es...

—¡Cállate, Misuki! ¡Estás rompiendo la ley del Tercer Hokage!

Gritó Iruka a todo pulmón.

La amenaza de Iruka no tuvo efecto en Misuki, quien se rió de él antes de seguir.

—La razón por la que te odia la gente es que el Zorro de Nueve Colas que destruyó la aldea doce años atrás está sellado dentro de ti.

Ambos quedaron expectantes de su reacción.

Naruto tenía la misma cara inexpresiva que tenía durante las clases.

—Oye, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡El Zorro de Nueve Colas está sellado en ti! ¡Tú eres el Zorro de Nueve Colas!

Misuki gritó otra vez.

Naruto metió su dedo indice en su oído para sacar la cera que se había dentro.

—¿Eres sordo o qué te pasa?

Gritó Misuki, su compostura se perdió por completo

—Te escuché a la perfección la primera vez, simplemente no me importa. Sé que quien soy, y no soy el Zorro de Nueve Colas.

Frustrado porque sus arremetida psicológica no funcionó, Mizuki cargó de frente contra Naruto, quien se quedó en el mismo sitio sin siquiera adoptar una postura.

Misuki pretendía conectar un golpe en la cabeza de Naruto. Cuando a su puño estaba por alcanzarlo, Naruto se movió a una velocidad no fue capaz de seguir y le conectó un golpe en el estómago, enviándolo a a chocar contra un árbol.

La fuerza fue tal que el cuerpo de Misuki se enterró un pie en la madera.

Iruka miraba sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

—Creo que esperé demasiado, eso también fue decepcionante.

Dijo Naruto, luego caminó para ayudar a Iruka.

Una vez que Iruka se quitó los kunais, hizo que Naruto cerrara los ojos para darle una sorpresa. Al abrirlos, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Iruka, quien ya no estaba usando su banda.

—Felicidades, Naruto, has sido promovido a genin.

Sé que el prólogo dejó mucho que desear, pero quería sentar una base que funcionara por lo menos. Esperen el próximo capítulo y dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Capítulo 1: Equipo disparejo

Capítulo 1: Equipo disparejo

Naruto se dirigía a la academia ninja para que se le asignara a un equipo genin. Cada equipo estaba conformado por tres genin recién graduados y un jounin que fungía como maestro y líder de escuadrón.

Naruto repasó mentalmente las personas con las que podría formar un buen equipo. Estaban Shikamaru, Kiba y Choji. Solía jugar juntos, pero desde que empezó su entrenamiento se distanció de ellos, con suerte lo aceptarían de nuevo. Los demás chicos solían ignorarlo, aunque eso dejó de importarle. Nunca tuvo cercanía con ninguna chica, así que daba lo mismo cual fuera su compañera.

Al llegar al salón, todas las miradas se centraron en él. Naruto lo ignoró y fue a tomar asiento. Las miradas persistieron, calando poco a poco hasta ponerlo nervioso.

—¿Se me cayó la peluca cuando estuve pensando?

Naruto llevó su mano hasta su cabeza, encontrándose con que su peluca estaba en su lugar. Suspiró de alivio y volvió a su actitud apática. Sin embargo, todas las miradas seguían puestas en él. Estaba por preguntar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

Preguntó Shikamaru.

—¿De que hablas? Estoy aquí para que se me asigne un equipo, como todos ustedes.

—Se supone que solo los graduados pueden estar aquí. Tú reprobaste.

Dijo Kiba.

—¿Es que no ves el protector en mi rente?

Naruto apuntó con su pulgar el protector que portaba con tanto orgullo.

—No puede ser, tuviste que haberla robado.

Dijo un niño de la multitud.

Naruto se giró para ver en la dirección de la que vino la voz.

El chico que pronunció esas palabras comenzó a sudar y trató de ocultarse tras su compañero. La demostración de fuerza de ayer seguía fresca en la mente de todos.

No hubo respuesta de parte del chico, por lo que Naruto regresó su vista al frente.

Poco tiempo después, Iruka entró por la puerta. Dio el esperado discurso motivacional antes de nombrar los equipos.

Naruto y Shikamaru se quedaron dormidos mientras Iruka hablaba, siendo despertados por Choji y Kiba cuando el momento de nombrar los equipos llegó.

Los equipos son los mismos que en el canon, así que pasemos al momento en el que Kakashi llega al salón.

Naruto se encontraba mascando un chile sabor fresa y haciendo burbujas con el mismo. Sasuke miraba fríamente a Naruto, quien parecía no estar al tanto o simplemente lo estaba ignorando. Sakura trataba de hablar con Sasuke, pero éste no le podía atención.

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi entró en el salón.

La atención de todos excepto Naruto se enfocó en él. Lo que mantenía ocupado a Naruto era la enorme burbuja de chicle que había creado, la cual estalló tras algunos segundos, cubriendo su cara de la rosada y pegajosa goma.

Sákura se cubrió la boca con la mano para que su risa no fuera escuchada.

—¿De verdad fui humillado por este tonto?

Se preguntó Sasuke mientras veía como Naruto se apuraba a quitar el chicle de su cara para no ahogarse con el.

Kakashi suspiró y dijo:

—Mi primera impresión de ustedes es que son una bola de idiotas.

Sakura, y sobre todo Sasuke, se molestaron por el comentario. Naruto seguía muy ocupado despegando el chicle de su cara como para tomarle importancia al comentario de Kakashi.

—Vengan conmigo.

Kakashi salió del aula y sus nuevos estudiantes fueron detrás de él. Los condujo hasta la azotea de la escuela. Kakashi se apoyó en el pequeño barandal que lo separaba de una caída de 5 pisos.

—Bien, ¿por qué no se presentan?

Preguntó Kakashi.

—¿Qué deberíamos decir sobre nosotros? ¿Podría ir primero para darnos el ejemplo?

Cuestionó Sákura.

Kakashi suspiró, fastidiado.

—Digan su nombre, las cosas que les gustan, las que les disgustan, sus pasatiempos y sus sueños para el futuro. Por ejemplo, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Las cosas que me gustan y las cosas que me disgustan... no... no tengo ganas de decirles. Mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos.

—Solo nos dijo su nombre.

Pensó Sakura mientras sufría un tic en el ojo.

—Tú, el rubio, preséntate.

Naruto dejó de mascar el chicle y lo escupió a una papelera que había a unos 5 metros de su posición.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta el ramen y leer manga. Odio los precios excesivamente altos que tienen la mayoría mercados. Mi pasatiempo es buscar descuentos. Mi sueño para el futuro es... no sé... hmmm... encontrar algo que de verdad me emocione.

—Bien, funciona. Tú, la de pelo rosa.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Las cosas que me gustan... (mira a Sasuke, se sonroja y chilla). Mi pasa tiempo es... (mira otra vez a Sasuke y cilla mas fuerte). Mi sueño para el futuro es... (ve de nuevo y chilla todavía más fuerte, casi siendo tan fuere como para romper vidrios).

Kakashi rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—¿Y qué te disgusta?

—Naruto. Me disgusta Naruto.

—¿Eh?

Claramente Naruto no seguía el hilo de la conversación, aunque su expresión decía que las palabras de Sakura lo tenían sin cuidado.

—Por último tú, el de pelo negro.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. No hay nada que me guste en particular. Odio muchas cosas. No tengo pasatiempos. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño porque va a ocurrir sin importar que; restableceré mi clan y destruiré a dos personas en específico.

Por un segundo, la mirada de Sasuke se movió hacia Naruto, quien miraba hacia a delante con una cara ilegible.

—Bien, con eso concluimos. Encuéntrense conmigo mañana, a las 6, en el campo de entrenamiento número 7. Ahí se llevará a cabo su examen de ascenso a genin.

—¿De que habla? Nosotros ya pasamos por un examen, ya somos genin.

Preguntó Sákura, notoriamente confundida.

Kakashi se rio y dijo:

—Eso solo era una prueba para filtrar a los candidatos potenciales. De los 10 equipos que aprobaron, solo tres serán aceptados, los demás regresarán a la academia por un año más. No más preguntas. Vengan al lugar que les dije a la hora acordada.

Kakashi se puso en pie y caminó a las escaleras. Antes de bajar, se giró y dijo:

—Y no desayunen, porque vomitarán.

Tras decirlo se fue del lugar.

De entre todos, Sakura era la que parecía más preocupada.

—Si fallo esta prueba no podré estar con Sasuke-Kun; debo darlo todo de mí.

Pensó Sakura, llamas de determinación salían de sus ojos.

—Una simple prueba no me va a detener. Pronto tu cuerpo sin vida estará tendido a mis pies, Itachi.

Pensó Sasuke mientras apretaba los puños.

Naruto juzgó la hora por la posición del sol.

—Demonios. Ya debieron vender todo el ramen instantáneo que ponen en oferta por estar próximo a caducar.

Naruto pensó en voz alta.

El comentario tan fuera de lugar hizo que ambos cayeran de espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres llegaron a la hora acordada. Sakura y Sasuke cargaban con una mochila cada uno, mientras que Naruto solo venía con lo que podía llevar en los porta armas en su espada baja.

Sakura saludó a Sasuke, solo recibiendo un asentimiento de regreso. Naruto saludó por educación, pero ninguno le respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio a esperar a Kakashi. Paso un ahora, no había rastro de Kakashi.

Los estómagos de los tres gruñían pidiendo comida. Sakura estaba recostada en su mochila, tratando de no sucumbir ante el hambre y el sueño. Sasuke estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Naruto estaba tendido sobre le hierba, leyendo un manga que trajo consigo.

No fue si no hasta las 11 de la mañana que Kakashi se dignó en aparecer.

—Llega tarde, Sensei, 6 horas tarde.

Gritó Sákura.

—Lo siento. Es que un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino, por lo que tuve que tomar el camino largo.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Kakashi sacó de su mochila un reloj despertador, el cual colocó sobre un tronco y procedió a fijarlo para que sonara justo a mediodía.

—Su prueba constará en quitarme esto dos cascabeles.

Kakashi sacó de su bolsillo un par de cascabeles atados por un hilo de color rojo.

—Pero solo hay dos cascabeles y nosotros somos tres.

Dijo Sákura.

—Buena observación. Quien se quede sin un cascabel regresará a la academia.

—¡Eso no es justo!

Replicó Sakura.

—Mi examen, mis reglas. Si no estás de acuerdo puedes retirarte de una vez para dar por terminada la prueba.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

—Tomaré tu silencio como que estás bien con mis reglas. Tienen hasta mediodía para quitarme los cascabeles.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos? ¿Fallamos?

Preguntó Sasuke.

—No, solo los ataré a esos postes de por allá y me verán mientras como mi almuerzo. Luego los desataré y tendrán otra hora para intentarlo.

El estómago de todos rugió.

—La prueba comienza... ¡Ahora!

Sakura y Sasuke fueron a ocultarse entre los árboles, mientras que Naruto siguió tendido en el suelo, leyendo su manga.

—¿Qué no escuchaste? El examen ya comenzó.

Cuestionó Kakashi.

—Si, ya lo oí. Solo deje que termine esta página de mi manga.

—Me gusta tu estilo, chico. Pero tal vez deberías pensar en adquirir un mejor material de lectura.

—¿Eh?

Naruto volteó a ver a Kakashi.

—Algo como esto.

Kakashi sacó de su porta armas un libro de pastas naranjas. En la portada tenía el dibujo de un hombre persiguiendo a una mujer.

—El mejor libro de la historia, Icha Icha Paradise.

Dijo Kakashi con una voz llena de fe y orgullo, como si fuese alguien que profesa una religión.

—¿Icha Icha Paradise?

Naruto preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Kakashi se puso nervioso. Por un momento se olvidó de que ese libro estaba marcado para mayores de edad. Recobró la compostura, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Luego hablaremos acerca de libros, ahora estamos en medio de un examen.

—Me parece bien.

Naruto se puso en pie, sacudió sus pantalones y guardó su manga en su porta armas. Cuando volvió a ver a Kakashi, él parecía estar completamente inmerso en su libro.

—¿No se suponía que íbamos a empezar?

—Sí. Pero quería ponerme al día con mi lectura. Ve a esconderte como tus compañeros y atáquenme cuando esté desprevenido.

Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole a Naruto que se marchara de una vez.

—De eso nada.

—¿Eh?

Kakashi bajó el libro para ver directo a Naruto.

—Hoy hay descuentos en la tienda de mangas, así que quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Un ninja se oculta en las sombras y espera el momento para atacar, así que pareces tener una idea errónea. Aunque con tu ropa de color naranja eso sería ocultarse.

Kakashi regresó su vista al libro.

—¿No va a tomar una postura?

—No hace falta. Siéntete libre de atacar cuando quieras.

—Bien, supongo.

Tras algunos instantes, Kakashi oyó el sonido de un paso. Bajó el libro un segundo y vio con sorpresa que Naruto ya no estaba. En A penas la duración de un latido del corazón, Naruo apareció frente a él, dispuesto a darle un golpe.

Kakashi se movió a tiempo para esquivarlo, luego se alejó de un salto.

—Es tal y como lo dijo el Hokage, es increíblemente rápido y fuerte.

Kakashi pensó muy asombrado.

—No puedo estar leyendo mi libro, tengo que tomar las cosas en serio.

Kakashi guardó su libro y tomó una postura defensiva.

—Me tomará en serio, eso es genial.

Dijo Naruto mientras extendía el puño hacia el frente. Cargó hacia a delante, lanzando unos cuantos golpes que Kakashi eludía con mucha dificultad, lo que lo sorprendió mucho.

—No esperaba ni de lejos que tuviera tal nivel; es más rápido que yo. Lo único que me ha permitido eludir sus ataques es mi experiencia en combate y que él no tenga un estilo de combate definido, de no ser así, ya me habría incapacitado.

Pensó Kakashi. Sacó de su porta armas una bomba de humo que arrojó al suelo. La cortina de humo subsecuente le proporcionó la cobertura necesaria para escapar del campo de visión de Naruto. Usó ese valioso tiempo para ocultarse entre los árboles y pensar un plan.

—Aunque me he visto superado, no creo que sea tiempo de recurrir a mi Sharingan, después de todo, solo es una prueba. Además tengo muchos más trucos a los que recurrir.

Pensó Kakashi para luego hacer una serie de sellos de mano.

Naruto se quedó en la llanura, buscando cualquier rastro de Kakashi, pero no le era nada fácil.

Sin previo aviso, dos manos emergieron de la tierra, sujetaron los tobillos de Naruto y lo hundieron hasta que solo su cabeza quedó expuesta.

—Primera lección, vigila todos los ángulos, eso incluye el suelo que estás pisando.

Kakashi habló desde detrás de Naruto.

Naruto bostezó.

Kakashi caminó hasta estar frente a él para ver que le pasaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Estar enterrado es fresco pero a la vez te mantienen caliente, me provoca sueño.

Una enorme gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Kakashi.

—Oye, hay un punto en el que hay de dejar de lado las bromas, la vida de un ninja es seria.

—Está bien, está bien, me tomaré las cosas más en serio.

—Supongo que sí, podrás reflexionar mientras estás ahí abajo.

—No gracias. Estoy sintiendo como la tierra está entrando en mi ropa, así que saldré de aquí cuanto antes.

Kakashi rió un poco.

—¿Y como saldrás de ahí?

—Así.

Naruto caminó hacia adelante como si frente a él hubiera unas escaleras. En menos de un segundo ya se encontraba fuera.

—¿Qué es esto?

Naruto notó que Kakashi lo había atado con cable de acero en el momento en el que lo enterró; prácticamente usó toda una bobina.

Mientras Naruto se revisaba, Kakashi dio un salto para alejarse.

—Se liberó con pura fuerza bruta. Incluso a Gai le toma la primera liberación de las Ocho Puertas Internas el hacerlo.

Kakashi pensó, casi al bordo del colapso.

Naruto estiró sus brazos y el alambre de acero se rompió en pedazos. Volteó hacia adelante solo para ver que Kakashi ya no estaba.

—¿Se fue otra vez? Rayos, las cosas comenzaban a ser algo interesantes.

Pensó Naruto mientras trataba de localizar a Kakashi.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban con las mandíbulas en el suelo, sobre todo éste último. Hace tres años, no era más que un donnadie, y ahora estaba haciendo retroceder a un jounin, eso era imposible.

Los encuentros de de Sakura y Sasuke son iguales a los del canon, con la excepción de que Sasuke solo tenía la intención de derrotar a Kakashi para probarse a sí mismo que estaba al mismo nivel que Naruto.

Naruto estuvo vagando por el campo esta dar con Sasuke.

—Oye, idiota, ¿Cómo saliste de eso?

Preguntó Sasuke, aunque más bien parecía una orden.

—Solo tienes que caminar hacia adelante, como si subieras una escalera, eso es todo.

Sasuke lo intentó, pero no se movió un milímetro.

—Deja de bromear y dime cómo salgo de este embrollo.

—Es así, ya te lo dije.

Sasuke bufó y volteó la cara para otro lado.

Naruto suspiró.

—Bueno, deja que de saque yo.

Naruto estaba por sujetar de la cabeza a Sasuke para tirar, pero la voz de Kakashi lo hizo parar.

—Detente Naruto. Con tu fuerza le arrancarás la cabeza a Sasuke. Deja que yo lo haga.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos, hizo unos sellos de mano que hicieron que la tierra se volviera más blanda, tanto como para que Kakashi pudiera sacarlo.

Justo después de hacerlo, la alarma sonó, indicando que el mediodía había llegado y que la primera parte del examen había finalizado.

Todos fueron hacia los postes donde serían atados hasta que Kakashi terminara de almorzar.

Antes de hacerlo, Kakashi les señaló sus fallas.

—Sakura, fuiste engallada por el más básico de los genjutsus. Sasuke, aunque me atacaste desde la sombras en un inicio, diste una buena batalla de taijutsu y usaste un ninjutsu de fuego de nivel medio, lo hiciste todo solo y al final fuiste atrapado. Naruto, tú atacaste de frente igualmente solo, pero conseguiste hacerme retroceder, no obstante, pudiste recurrir a tus compañeros y eso hubiera garantizado la captura de los cascabeles.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, estaba completamente avergonzada. Sasuke apretó los puños y le dio un golpe al poste detrás suyo, sus nudillos sangraron. Naruto simplemente se quedó mirando a Kakashi con una expresión ilegible.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Preguntó Kakashi.

—¿Me puedo ir ya? Los mangas buenos se acaban rápido.

Naruto mostró los cascabeles que debía quitarle a Kakashi. Se los había arrebatado en el momento que estuvo lanzándole puñetazos.

Kakashi se dio cuenta desde el principio, pero dejó que las cosas siguieran adelante. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba más interesado en tener una pelea seria con él que en pasar la prueba.

Saske no daba crédito a lo que veía. Rebobinó la secuencia de eventos en su mente. Nunca notó el momento en el que Naruto se hizo con los cascabeles, pero si recordó que Kakashi ya no los tenía durante su combate.

—Bien Naruto, has conseguido los dos cascabeles, lo que significa que está en tus manos el decidir quien pasará el examen junto a ti.

Sasuke iba a hablar, pero Kakashi se lo impidió.

—Nadie dirá nada que puede influenciar su decisión. Naruto, toma el tiempo que quieras para decidir.

Todos se quedaron a la espera de que Naruto hablara.

Sákura pensaba que la escogería a ella, ya que Naruto se llevaba muy mal con Sasuke, además, anteriormente estuvo pidiéndole citas sin parar. Ella iba a declinar definitivamente, no iba a soportar estar solo con él.

Sasuke pensaba lo mismo, pero creía que sus posibilidades crecieron después de la declaración abierta de Sákura diciendo que le desagradaba. Además de ser la opción lógica, ya que Sákura solo sería una carga.

El linea de pensamiento de Kakashi era similar, aunque no veía una opción clara por la cual se inclinaría.

Para sorpresa de todos, Naruto le arrojó a ambos un cascabel.

Todos quedaron atónitos por la inesperada decisión de Naruto, quien se limitó a mirarlos de forma seria.

Tras algunos segundos de silencio, Kakashi los felicitó por aprobar su examen, aumentando más la confusión. Procedió a explicar el significado de la prueba, recalcando en todo momento la importancia que tenía el trabajo en equipo, y dijo que la acción de Naruto significaba que no estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás a un compañero.

Tras que el tema quedara zanjado, Kakashi los citó mañana a mediodía en las puertas de la Mansión Hokage para tomar su primera misión oficial.

Todos tomaron su camino para ir a consumir la comida que sus cuerpos tanto necesitaban.

—En realidad les dí los cascabeles porque no quería tenerlos como compañeros, los dos son demasiado molestos.

Naruto pensó mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de mangas.


	3. Capítulo 2: Una misión aburrida

_Gracias a todos por la gran acogida que ha tenido este fic; se los agradezco de todo corazón. Me haría muy feliz si dejaran sus reviews con consejos, críticas o simplemente comentarios de apoyo._

_**Capítulo 2: Una misión aburrida**_

El equipo 7 había estado haciendo varias misiones durante un par de semanas, sin embargo, no era la clase de tareas que habían esperado. Cargar bolsas con la compra, cuidar niños, pasear perros, recoger basura, levantar una cerca, sembrar la tierra, etc. Fue lo estuvieron haciendo.

Sakura estuvo medianamente de acuerdo. Sasuke estaba hirviendo de ira y frustración, pero milagrosamente no había estallado, al menos no todavía. Naruto parecía estar bien con la situación. La paga, aunque pobre, le permitía darse ciertos lujos que se pensión mensual de huérfano no podía.

El día de hoy se hallaban rindiendo su informe en la Sala de Misiones. Todavía era temprano por la mañana, así que era probable que Kakashi pidiera otra misión si no es que más.

Sasuke estaba decidido a expresar su inconformidad con las misiones que se le daban.

—Hokage-Sama, con todo respeto, las misiones que se nos dan son una burla.

Hiruzen suspiró. Siempre llegaba el punto en el que los nuevos equipos genin levantaban la misma queja.

Decidió explicar en que consistía cada rango de misiones y a que ninjas se les asignaba, como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

Su táctica no funcionó y Sasuke insistió más, siendo secundando por Sakura. Naruto no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo hacia adelante sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Tomó el expediente del equipo para ver cuántas misiones completaron. Según el registro, el Equipo 7 había completado hasta la fecha 7 misiones de rango D. Normalmente se permitía que un equipo genin con 5 misiones de rango D completadas exitosamente hacer una misión de bajo riesgo catalogada como rango C, pero el jounin a cargo del equipo tenía la última palabra al respecto.

Hiruzen vio discretamente a Kakashi. Éste asintió dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

El Tercer Hokage suspiró.

—Bien. Si tanto insistente les asignaré una misión de rango C.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron por un momento. Casi se esboza una sonrisa, casi.

Hiruzen revisó la lista de misiones rango C de menor riesgo y escogió una.

—Su misión será escoltar a un nombre llamado Tazuna hasta su país de origen, el Pais de las Olas. Una vez ahí deberán protegerlo hasta que haya terminado la construcción de un puente. Háganlo pasar por favor.

Uno de los chunin que estaba junto a Hiruzen fue a la sala adjunta y regresó junto a Tazuna, quien era un hombre de casi 60 años por el color grisáceo de su cabello. Vestía una playera sin mangas de color gris oscuro y unos pantalones beige doblados hasta la mitad de su rodilla. Entró a la sala bebiendo de una botella de sake.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cerezo, un emo y un rubio cabeza hueca serán mis escotas?

Sasuke parecía estar por abalanzarse contra Tazuna, pero Kakashi puso su brazo frente a él para detenerlo. Sákura se a mirarlo feo y Naruto lo vio sin mucho interés.

—Yo no pagué para que una bola de mocosos me proteja.

Dijo Tazuna tras lo que dio un largo trago a su botella.

—¿Y al menos sabes en dónde estás? Podrías estarle gritando a unos niños en la recepción de un hotel, viejo alcohólico

Naruto cuestionó y Tazuna se hecho a reír.

—Tienes sentido del humor, eso lo admito. Pero estoy buscando ninjas, no comediantes.

—Le aseguro personalmente que estos jóvenes son capaces de llevar a cabo la misión que se les encomienda.

Dijo Hiruzen.

Tazuna suspiró.

—Bien. Dejaré todo en sus manos... solo espero no morir.

Murmuró lo último. Bebió lo que quedaba de sake y salió de la sala.

—Vayan a buscar provisiones para dos semanas y diríjanse al al portón principal, ahí nos encontraremos.

Dijo Kakashi.

Los genin se fueron y 20 minutos después se hallaban listos para partir. Luego de caminar algunos metros, los genin se giraron para ver la aldea desde fuera por primera vez en sus vidas. Incluso Naruto parecía asombrado y esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Qué les pasa? Tiene que mantener la vista al frente todo el tiempo.

Exigió Tazuna.

—Es la primera vez que salen de la aldea, es normal, después de todo, para ellos estar del otro lado de la muralla es como estar del otro lado del horizonte. Además no tiene de que preocuparse, patrullas ninja peinan un perímetro de 5 kilómetros entorno a la aldea.

Dijo Kakashi sin molestarse en ver a Tazuna, quien gruñó con molestia. Aunque estaría mintiendo si digiera que el no quedó asombrado cuando vio a Konoha a lo lejos.

Luego de algunas horas de viajar en silencio, el grupo se encontraba fuera del perímetro seguro, por lo que la posibilidad de encontrarse con bandidos se incrementó. Kakashi les ordeno formarse en torno a Tazuna. Kakashi cuidaba la retaguardia, Naruto y Sasuke lo flanqueaban a los lados y Sakura iba adelante.

El sentido del peligro de Kakashi se disparó cuando vio a los lados del camino que transitaban un par de charcos de agua. Algo completamente fuera de lugar, ya que no había llovido en semanas. Los genin no fueron capaz de advertirlo, por lo que Kakashi preveía que tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

En un instante, dos ninjas salieron de los charcos de agua. Usaban unos Guantes de Batalla con afiladas garras metálicas en los dedos; uno de ellos lo tenía en el brazo derecho y el otro en el izquierdo. Desplegaron una cadena que tenía afiladas cuchillas en los eslabones. Corrieron a una gran velocidad, dieron un par de vueltas al rededor de Kakashi, inmovilizándolo.

Kakashi gruñó de dolor, haciendo que los demás se dieren cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei!

Sakura gritó y justo entonces los dos ninjas tiraron con fuerza y el cuerpo de Kakashi fue cortado en pedazos.

Los ninjas desconocidos retrajeron la cadena y se dispusieron a atacar a Naruto y a Sasuke por separado; se enfocaron solo en ellos, ya que no tomaron a Sakura como una amenaza al ver como sus rodillas temblaban.

Justo cuando uno de ellos estaba por cortar a Naruto con sus garras, éste le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó a la derecha. Sasuke había adquirido una postura defensiva, listo para recibir a su atacante. Pero en el momento que el combate estaba por iniciar, el cuerpo del otro ninja golpeó a su compañero y ambos chocaron contra un árbol.

—Cielos. Que decepción.

Dijo Naruto mientras veía a los ninjas fuera de combate.

—¿Q-Qué te pasa? ¿Es que te has olvidado de que Kakashi-Sensei fue asesinado?

Gritó Sákura.

—No tienes que gritarme, no soy sordo. Ademas, Kakashi-Sensei está bien, el ataque no lo alcanzó.

Sakura dirigió con temor su mirada hacia el lugar donde esperaba ver el cuerpo descuartizado de Kakashi, pero lo único que había era un tronco cortado en pedazos. Sakura estaba por decir algo cuando uno de los ninjas se recobró y lanzó un kunai con el nombre de Tazuna escrito.

Tazuna cerró los ojos y esperó su final, pero este no llegó. Kakashi apareció y detuvo el kunai. Al abrir los ojos, Tazuna se encontró con la afilada punta del objeto a solo centímetros del centros del centro de su frente. Sus piernas fallaron y se desplomó en el suelo.

Kakashi se apresuró a dejar noqueado al ninja que lanzó el kunai. Los ató con fuerza y los despojó de cualquier arma oculta que llevaban consigo. Luego caminó frente a Tazuna, quien seguía sentado en el piso.

—¿Hay algo que quiera decirnos, señor Tazuna?

—N-No sé de que está hablando.

Tazuna desvió la mirada.

—Oh, no lo sé, tal vez del pequeño, casi insignificante detalle de que dos ninjas de nivel chunin estaban tras su cabeza.

Dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo y algo de enojo.

Tazuna permaneció con la mirada en el piso.

—No sé por qué mintió ni me interesa saberlo, el punto es que está misión es demasiado para un equipo genin. Nos vamos.

Kakashi declaró. Se dio la vuelta en dirección de Konoha y empezó a caminar.

—Vámonos chicos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Los chicos no sabían que hacer en una situación como esa, así que se limitaron a obedecer a su sensei.

—Esperen por favor.

Suplicó Tazuna.

Kakashi se detuvo y giró la cabeza para verlo.

Tazuna empezó a explicar sus razones, pero a la mitad fue interrumpido por Naruto.

—Ya basta viejo alcohólico. Resume tu historia en 20 palabras o menos.

Kakashi reprendió a Naruto, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que Tazuna se estaba yendo demasiado por las ramas.

Tazuna carraspeó y aclaró sus ideas antes de decir:

—Mi pueblo no tiene dinero por culpa de un señor del crimen. Necesito construir un puente para librarnos de él.

—Esa es información muy pobre.

Todos pensaron lo mismo, pero para Naruto era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Kakashi se puso a pensarlo por un momento. Estaría poniendo en riesgo la vida de sus estudiantes si decidía seguir adelante, pero había algo en él que quería aceptar la misión para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Naruto. Había dejado fuera a un chunin de un golpe y dejado muy mal parado al otro tras que el cuerpo de su compañero lo golpeara.

Kakashi estimaba que el nivel de Naruto se encontraba rosando el nivel de jounin. La razón de no colocarlo más alto era su podre técnica de combate, su baja perspicacia y su nula experiencia en combate. También tenía una opinión positiva de Sasuke pese a su mal temperamento, así que lo colocaba a penas por debajo del nivel chunin. De Sákura no había mucho que decir, a duras penas se hallaba en nivel genin.

Siendo optimista, contaba con el apoyo de dos chunin, lo mínimo necesario para llevar a cabo una misión de rango B.

Tras algunas algunos segundos de darle más vueltas, Kakashi dijo:

—Está bien. Seguiremos con usted, pero espero que le entregue a Konoha el resto del dinero que vale una misión rango B lo antes posible.

—Lo haré. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Tazuna limpió las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

Kakashi le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, luego siguieron viajando en silencio.

Arribaron a un pequeño pueblo pesquero donde un amigo de Tazuna los estaba esperando con un bote. Cruzaron el tramo de océano que separaba el País de las Olas y el País del Fuego bajo el cobijo de una niebla muy densa.

Caminaron por algunos segundos hasta que cayeron en otra emboscada. Una enorme espada salió volando desde la derecha del grupo con la intención de dividirlos a la mitad.

—¡Al suelo!

Gritó Kakashi y todos se tiraron al suelo, excepto a Naruto, quien se quedó de pie y atajó la espada por el mango.

La fuerza que llevaba era monstruosa, tanto que hizo que Naruto patinara por el césped unos 5 metros.

—Bueno, bueno. Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Dijo una voz grabe que venía desde la dirección de la que fue lanzada la espada.

Un instante después, un hombre alto apareció sobre la rama de un árbol situado donde todos podían verlo. No usaba camisa, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de tirantes de color gris, unos calentadores en los antebrazos con patrón de camuflaje, unas sandalias azules y el soporte para su espada en la espalda. Usaba unas vendas que cubrían la mitad inferior de su rostro.

—Nunca imaginé que un pequeño enclenque pudiera interceptar mi ataque.

Kakashi estrechó su mirada.

—Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado de Kiri, conocido como El Demonio Oculto de la Niebla.

Al oír las palabras de Kakashi, Zabuza se enfocó en él.

—Kakashi Hatake, conocido como El Ninja que Copia. Parece que será un día muy interesante.

Zabuza hizo crujir su cuello.

—Oye, mocoso, dame mi espada por las buenas y te daré una muerte rápida.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con esta cosa, casi arruinas mi ropa.

Los ojos de Zabuza temblaron de enojo ante el tono despreocupado e irrespetuoso con el que Naruto se dirigía a él.

—No lo diré otra vez. Dame mi espada ahora.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Me la quedaría pero las armas no son mi estilo. Aquí la tienes.

Naruto lanzó la enorme espada con una sola mano como si de un kunai se tratase. El arma cortante voló horizontalmente y se clavó en el árbol en el que Zabuza estaba parado, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

La mandíbula de Zabuza no tuvo tiempo de caer al suelo al ver la facilidad con la que Naruto arrojó un arma tan pesada como la Kubikiribocho, ya que el árbol fue dividido por la mitad, lo que lo obligó a saltar para caer.

Justo cuando aterrizó, Kakashi se estaba dirigiendo hacia él para apuñalarlo con un par de kunais.

Zabuza logró eludir con dificultad el ataque y tomar de nuevo su espada, tras lo que retrocedió a unos 10 metros de Kakashi.

—Esto es mucho más serio de lo que anticipé. Estaba seguro de poder lidiar con Kakashi, pero ese mocoso rubio tiene una fuerza descomunal, el mas mínimo descuido resultara fatal. Aunque viéndolo bien, no parece muy listo.

Pensó Zabuza mientras algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la poca piel expuesta de su cara. Observó a Naruto, quien no se hallaba en ninguna clase de postura, solo estaba parado mirándolo con un rostro que reflejaba cierto atisbo de emoción. En contraste Sakura y Sasuke se hallaba sujetando un kunai en una pose muy básica.

—Quédense atrás. Este es un enemigo que no están preparados para manejar. Yo me haré cargo.

Ordenó Kakashi.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente, pero la mirada de Kakashi lo hizo detenerse.

—Este sujeto es un jounin, su fuerza y velocidad no tienen nada que ver con la de los ninjas que nos topamos antes. Solo manténgase detrás de mí y aprendan.

Zabuza rió.

—Me subestimas al pensar de que acabarás conmigo fácilmente.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Kakashi guardó uno de sus kunai, llevó su mano derecha hasta su protector de frente y lo alzó para que quedara nivelado, revelando así su ojo derecho, el cual era un Sharingan de tres tomoes.

Los ojos de Sasuke casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver el doujutsu de su clan. Nuca esperó verlo en otros ojos que no fueran los de su hermano.

Zabuza evitó el contacto visual y se movió hasta quedar parado sobre el algo adyacente. Hizo una secuencia de sellos de manos y el lugar se cubrió de una espesa niebla.

—Ni con el Sharingan puedes verme, ¿verdad, Kakashi?

La voz de Zabuza parecía provenir de todos lados.

Kakashi no respondió. Tomó de nuevo un segundo kunai y se preparó.

—Yugular, corazón, riñones, hígado, columna, pulmones, arteria subclavia. ¿Qué punto debo a tacar?

La inquietante pregunta hizo que las rodillas de Tazuna y Sakura comenzaran a fallar. Sasuke logró hasta cierto punto, pero se le podía ver temblando. Naruto simplemente seguía con su expresión ilegible.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran registrar lo que pasaba, Zabuza se apareció justo en el medio de la formación de Sakura y Sasuke mantenían entorno a Tazuna. Estaba por dar un corte que acabaría con los tres de una sola vez, pero antes de que moviera su espada un solo centímetro, Kakashi lo embistió y lo apuñalo en uno de sus riñones.

Los genin y Tazuna aprovecharon el momento para alejarse.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. El líquido que brotaba de la herida no era cálido, sino frío y carecía de la consistencia de la sangre.

El supuesto Zabuza se convirtió en agua y se derramó en suelo. Un instante después, un segundo Zabuza apreció cerca y cargó contra Naruto, quien estaba de espaldas.

—Aprendan esto, eliminar las amenazas de una en una facilita la tarea.

Dijo Zabuza y acto seguido lanzó un corte en vertical. Naruto dio un paso a la derecha, evitándolo justo a tiempo. Giró 180 grados sobre sus talones y hundió su puño derecho en el estómago de Zabuza.

El golpe tuvo la fuerza para partir el cuerpo de Zabuza por la mitad, pero este, al igual que el otro, se convirtió en agua y cayó al suelo.

—Más de un clon.

Pensó Kakashi y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente a Zabuza, sin embargo, cuando lo encontró fue muy tarde.

Zabuza se posicionó detrás de él y le dio una fuerte patada, que aunque logró bloquear, lo lanzó hacia el lago que había al lado del camino.

Cuando Kakashi emergió se percató que Zabuza estaba detrás de él, haciendo sellos de mano.

—¡Jutsu de Prisión de Agua!

Exclamó Zabuza.

Una burbuja de agua se formó entorno a Kakashi, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

—¡Maldición! ¡Me ha atrapado!.

Pensó Kakashi mientras luchaba para liberarse.

—Deberías conservar el oxígeno tanto como puedas. Este jutsu no puede ser deshecho desde adentro. Tu destino es morir ahogado.

Zabuza se rió y Kakashi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Aun así me encuentro en desventaja. No pudo dejar esta posición o de lo contrario perderé el control de mi jutsu y Kakashi se liberará. No sería un problema si me enfrentara incluso contra un trío de chunins, tres genin serían pan comido, pero ese mocoso rubio es una historia completamente aparte. Mi única opción es entretenerlos lo suficiente para que Kakashi se ahogue, luego podré lidiar con él usando todo mi poder.

Pensó Zabuza, tras lo que hizo sellos con su mano libre para crear a otro clon de agua.

—¿Quién vendrá a pelear conmigo?

Preguntó el clon.

Su voz cargada de malicia hizo que Sakura retrocediera unos pasos y que Tazuna se cayera el piso.

Sasuke cargó contra él, aunque lo dudó por un momento.

—Si acabo aquí y ahora a este enemigo estaré seguro de que estoy bien encaminado a vencerte, Itachi.

Pensó Sasuke mientras avanzaba.

Dio un grito de guerra, sacó algunas shurikens y se las arrojó al clon, quien las desvió con su espada.

Sasuke aprovechó el momento en el que la espada bloqueaba el ángulo de visión del clon para saltar y tomarlo por sorpresa con un ataque desde arriba. Sin embargo, Zabuza no era un jounin por nada. Detuvo el ataque de Sasuke sujetándolo por el cuelo, lo estranguló por unos segundos y luego lo arrojó. Sasuke botó algunas veces antes de detenerse cerca de Sakura.

—¡Sasuke-Kun!

Sakura exclamó llena de preocupación.

—¿Quieres intentarlo tú, mocoso rubio?

Preguntó el clon.

Naruto se encontraba revisando su peluca cuando recordó algo que le dijo la mujer que se la vendió.

—Recuerda no dejar la peluca en un sitio muy húmedo o de lo contrario se esponjará y quedará inservible, al menos de que quieras empezar a usar un afro.

—¡Mierda! Esta niebla arruinará mi peluca. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

La cara de Naruto se puso seria.

El clon se puso en guardia y esperó el ataque.

Naruto corrió a una velocidad que solo el Sharingan de Kakashi pudo seguir. Apareció frente al clon y le dio un puñetazo que lo destruyó. La ráfaga de viento que creó fue lo suficiente mente fuerte como para llevarse la niebla consigo, dejando el campo de batalla completamente despejado.

La mandíbula de Zabuza estaba en el suelo ante tal demostración de poder.

Naruto giró su cabeza hacia Zábuza y vio que Kakashi comenzaba a dejar escapar burbujas de aire de su boca.

—Tengo que salvar a Kakashi-Sensei.

Pensó antes de caminar a paso tranquilo, incrementando gradualmente la velocidad.

Zabuza entró en pánico. Creó un par más de clones que envió a interceptar Naruto, pero esto sufrieron el mismo destino, fueron destruidos de un solo golpe.

Naruto comenzó a correr sobre el agua sin ninguna clase de truco. Simplemente iba tan rápido que el agua reaccionaba como un fluido no newtoniano.

Zabuza sabía que intentar un corte con su espada a esa distancia sería inútil. Su mejor opción era usar el Kubikiribocho como escudo. Lo puso verticalmente y le rezó a las deidades que conocía para que soportara el impacto.

El puño de Naruto se estrelló contra la espada, destruyéndola en cientos de pedazos. Su puño siguió hasta golpear contra el pecho de Zabuza, quien salió despedido y botó barias veces en un árbol del otro lado del lago.

Naruto se impulsó en el agua para regresar a la orilla, evitando de ese modo que su peluca se mojara.

Cuando el jutusu de Zabuza cedió, Kakashi forzó la salida del agua de sus pulmones y se puso en pie sobre el agua como Zabuza lo había hecho.

Zabuza estaba experimentando el peor dolor de su vida. Su esternón estaba fracturado y uno de sus pulmones estaba perforado. De no ser porque usó su espada como escudo, el golpe de Naruto lo hubiera atravesado de lado a lado.

—Maldito mocoso, ¿qué clase de persona es?

Pensó Zabuza mientras luchaba por levantarse. En su mano se hallaba el mango y algunos fragmentos de metal de lo que solía ser una de las Espadas Demonio; hubiera podido usarla de apoyo si no estuviera en un estado tan lamentable. Se quitó las vendas de la cara y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

—¡Maldición!

Rugió mientras apretaba la tierra.

Kakashi iba acercándose hacia él, listo para terminar con su vida.

Justo cuando Kakashi estaba por acertar un golpe fulminate, una docena de senbon se clavaron en el cuello y la parte superior del cuerpo de Zabuza, quien dio un grito agónico antes de caer muerto.

Un ninja vestido con las ropas distintivas de los ninjas cazadores de Kirigakure y una máscara de blanca con lineas rojas que recordaban vagamente a olas.

—Muchas gracias por haber debilitado a este peligroso criminal. Yo me ocuparé de su cuerpo.

Dijo el ninja. Su voz era demasiado grave para ser de una mujer, pero su figura decía todo lo contrario.

Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo de Zabuza y corroboró la ausencia de signos vitales al tocar su cuello.

Cuando Kakashi se apartó, el ninja tomó lo que quedaba de la espada de Zabuza y cargó su cuerpo sobre su hombro.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias.

Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Kakashi se tambaleó a causa del desgaste que le producía usar el Sharingan. Cubrió su ojo nuevamente y se dirigió hacia sus estudiantes.

—¿Están bien?

Kakashi preguntó haciendo énfasis en Sasuke, quien fue el que se llevó la peor parte.

Sasuke seguía en el suelo sin poder darle crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

—¿Tanta es la diferencia entre Naruto y yo?

Pensó mientras tensaba sus puños.

—Vamos Sasuke-Kun, levántate.

Sakura le tendió gentilmente la mano a Sasuke, quien apartó su mano y se puso de pie por sí mismo.

El grupo siguió su camino una vez que Tazuna se recobrara del susto.

**Adelanto**

**Tazuna: Realmente estoy impresionado. Quién iba a decir que un mocoso como el rubio cabeza hueca iba a tener una fuerza tan grande; verdaderamente se robó el show. ¿Qué? ¿Aún queda tiempo?... mmm... soy Tazuna, el más grande constructor de puentes en el mundo.**

**El próximo capítulo de El One Punch Man de Konoha es: Batalla en el Punte.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Batalla en el puente

**Capítulo 3: Batalla en el puente**

El Equipo 7 llegó a la casa de Tazuna un par de horas después de su encuentro con Zabuza. El pueblo en el que se encontraba situada se veía muy empobrecido, corroborando la historia de Tazuna.

Al tocar la puerta, la hija de Tazuna los recibió. Su nombre era Tsunami. Debía ser un par de años mayor que Kakashi, aunque definitivamente no superaba los 30.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado con bien, papá.

Tsunami suspiró aliviada.

—A mí también me alegra, Tsunami. No creerás lo que nos pasó en el camino.

Tazuna frotó sus sienes y gruñó con molestia.

—Necesito mi sake.

Tazuna se dirigió hacia su habitación para buscar aquel líquido tan vital para él.

Tsunami frunció el ceño. Estaba notoriamente molesta por el comportamiento de su padre.

—¿Quieren algo de comer o de beber? Deben estar cansados por el viaje.

—Solo denos un poco de agua. Comeremos cuando ustedes lo hagan.

Kakashi respondió cortésmente.

Tsunami asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Regresó un momento después con una jarra llena de agua y cuatro vasos. Los colocó en la mesa y se retiró para hacer los quehaceres de la casa.

Todos se sirvieron un vaso de agua y bebieron.

—Su desempeño allá atrás no estuvo mal, aunque puede y debe mejorarse. Sakura, debes aprender a controlarte mejor, no puedes mostrar debilidad en ningún momento aunque te enfrentes a un enemigo superior a ti. Sasuke, debes de dejar de creer que puedes manejar todo lo que se te lance, tienes compañeros en los que apoyarte, tenlo presente siempre. Naruto, debes acatar mis órdenes, pudiste haber sido cortado por la mitad cuando Zabuza nos lanzó su espada.

Como de costumbre, Sakura escuchaba con vergüenza, Sasuke apretaba sus puños y Naruto se mostraba indiferente.

Kakashi dio un largo suspiro.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

—Debería relajarse un poco.

Tazuna dijo mientras vertía sake en una taza. Su cara estaba enrojecida, denotando que ya había tomado algunos tragos.

—Acaban de eliminar a un ninja super peligroso o lo que sea. Tómense un momento para relajarse y disfrutar de los simples placeres de la vida como beber sake.

Tazuna bebió el sake que sirvió.

—¡Papá! ¡Recuerda que los chicos no tienen edad para beber!

Tsunami gritó desde el segundo piso.

Tazuna se rascó la cabeza apenado.

—Lo siento.

Tazuna se sentó en el sillón y colocó a un lado la botella de sake.

—Aunque es cierto que deberían relajarse un poco. No es bueno estar estresado todo el tiempo.

Kakashi suspiró, un tanto fastidiado. Varias de las personas a las que había escoltado decían lo mismo luego de ver un combate de alto nivel. Bajar la guardia solo conducía hacia el desastre. No quería ponerse a explicar los motivos para permanecer en alerta siempre, así que se limitó a asentir.

—Descansaremos un poco y entrenaremos por la tarde, ¿están bien con eso?

Todos asintieron.

Tazuna se dio por vencido. Decidió dejarlos trabajar a su modo, después de todo, perdió todo derecho de exigirles algo en el momento en el que se cayó su teatro.

—Yo me iré a dormir, ustedes hagan lo que deseen. Si quiere un trago, solo pídamelo y le daré algo del mejor sake que se puede conseguir por estos lares.

Tazuna se despidió con un gesto de mano y subió las escaleras.

Cuando Kakashi estuvo seguro de que ni Tsunami ni Tazuna estuvieran oyendo, les informó a los miembros de su equipo que existía la muy elevada posibilidad de que Zabuza siguiera con vida.

La explicación es la misma del canon, el entrenamiento para escalar los árboles es básicamente el mismo, solo que Naruto derribó algunos árboles hasta que pudo adecuar su fuerza.

Pasa lo mismo que en el canon, Tazuna le cuenta al Equipo 7 como fue que Gato llegó al país y como mató a Kaiza. Pasemos al encuentro entre Naruto y Haku.

Días después, Naruto se hallaba dando un paseo por el bosque. No había mucho que ver en el pueblo, así que el bosque era un mejor lugar para pasear. Mientras caminaba, vio que había alguien recogiendo hiervas en una canasta. Iba a retirarse para no molestarla, pero pisó una rama seca. El crujido hizo que la persona volteara en su dirección.

Aquella persona puso una expresión complicada al ver a Naruto, pero luego de unos instantes cambió a una sonrisa amable.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Naruto respondió y se acercó un poco. Aquella persona tenía pelo largo de color negro, usaba un kimono rosa sin mangas con detalles rojos. Sus facciones eran muy delicadas, lo que daba a entender que era una chica.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Recojo algunas hiervas medicinales para ayudar a sanar a una persona importante para mí. ¿Tú que haces por aquí?

La chica respondió mientras seguía recolectando hierbas del suelo.

—Solo daba un paseo.

—Ya veo. ¿Eres un ninja?

La chica preguntó al ver el protector de frente de Naruto. Algunas personas solían llevar puestos réplicas para disuadir a los bandidos de atacarlos.

—Pues sí, lo soy.

—¿Cuál es tu motivo para ser un ninja?

La chica preguntó, haciendo que Naruto ladeara la cabeza en confusión.

—En realidad no lo sé.

Naruto respondió sinceramente.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Es que acaso te obligaron a serlo?

La chica inquirió, genuinamente curiosa.

—Al principio quería ser un ninja para ser respetado en mi pueblo, pero con el paso del tiempo dejó de importarme. Supongo que las palabras que mejor describen mi motivo para ser un ninja es que simplemente lo hago por diversión.

Naruto respondió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Diversión? ¿Estás diciendo que disfrutas asesinando gente?

La chica preguntó con un tono de incredulidad.

—Nunca dije eso. Lo que busco al ser un ninja es un combate que de verdad me emocione. Ha pasado mucho desde que me he sentido genuinamente emocionado, de hecho, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he sentido cualquier emoción.

La chica guardó silencio y reflexionó un poco.

—Cuando encuentres ese combate que tanto anhelas, ¿estarás dispuesto a acabar con la vida de tu oponente?

Naruto lo pensó por un momento.

—Eso dependerá de varias cosas. Si nuestra pelea pone en riesgo la vida de otros, lo acabaría antes de que pudiéramos dañar a alguien. Si nadie corre peligro, lo dejaría mostrar todo lo que tiene. Si ganara el combate... supongo que lo dejaría ir.

La chica quedó sorprendida por la respuesta de Naruto, eso se veía claramente en su expresión. Luego de algunos segundos, volvió a sonreír.

—Comprendo. Bueno, es tiempo de que me marche.

—Bien. Que tu amigo se recupere pronto.

La mirada de la chica se ensombreció, aunque Naruto no lo notó, ya que le estaba dando la espalda.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

—De nada, amiga.

La chica se detuvo en seco.

—Una cosa más.

Cuando la chica dijo eso, Naruto se giró para verla.

—Soy varón.

Sin decir más, la chica se fue.

—Hoy en día uno no puede guiarse por las apariencias.

Naruto pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a casa de Tazuna (Imaginen la cara de Saitama cuando Boros comienza a liberar su poder).

Durante la noche de ese mismo día, todos se hallaban cenando en casa de Tazuna.

—El puente estará terminado en muy poco tiempo gracias a su ayuda.

Tazuna anunció mientras se servía algo de arroz.

Los genin habían estado protegiendo a Tazuna cuando no estaban entrenando, también lo ayudaban en lo que podían, ya que parecía haber poco personal. La mayor contribución venía de Naruto, quien podía cargar decenas de vigas de acero que pesaban varias toneladas.

Los chicos recibieron modestamente sus elogios y siguieron comiendo.

A mitad de la cena, Inari estalló nuevamente en contra del Equipo 7. Había ocurrido antes, pero esta vez estaba totalmente desenfrenado. Kakashi les aconsejó ignorarlo, pero Naruto ya estaba alcanzando su límite. Mientras Inari seguía escupiendo palabras sin sentido, una vena en la cabeza de Naruto comenzaba a palpitar más y mas fuerte hasta que:

—¡Ya vasta Idiota! ¡Si tanto odias a Gato has algo para detenerlo!

Naruto dio una palmada en la mesa que hizo que todos los cubiertos se elevaran unos cuantos centímetros sin derramar nada.

—¡¿Es que no has estado prestando atención?! ¡Gato tiene un ejército de mercenarios! ¡No hay nada que podamos...!

—¡Con esa actitud no lograrás nada! ¡Si ya te das por vencido antes de empezar la pelea, ¿qué esperanzas tienes de ganar?! Deja de quejarte y has algo para cambiar tu situación, si no tienes las agallas para hacerlo solo cállate y muérete.

Naruto se puso en pie y salió de la casa.

Inari se fue llorando a su habitación. Una vez que concluyó la cena, Kakashi se acercó a hablar con Inari. La conversación es la misma que en el canon, así que sigamos.

Durante la madrugada del día siguiente, Zabuza y su acompañante se dirigieron al muelle cercano a la base de Gato para tomar un bote para ir hacia el puente. Los matones que vigilaban el lugar dieron miradas hostiles hacia ambos. Justo cuando Zabuza terminó de soltar las amarras, tomó un kunai y cortó las gargantas de aquellos matones; fue tan rápido que no lograron registrar que les pasó. Los tomó por el cabello e hizo que su sangre se derramara sobre su espada destruida, la cual absorbió el hierro presente en su sangre para repararse a sí misma. Cuando quedó lista, botaron al mar los cadáveres, se subieron al bote y fijaron su rumbo.

Naruto acababa de despertarse luego de un profundo sueño. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo estuvo aquejando gran parte de la noche. No sabía que lo molestó tanto, tal vez era que no soportaba que alguien se diera por vencido tan fácil, siendo que él atravesó todo un infierno para lograr obtener su fuerza, o quizá era que Inari era un mocoso malcriado que podía sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera. Fuera como fuera, eso no le importaba más.

Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con Tsunami.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Salieron hace rato rumbo al puente.

Tsunami respondió mientras fregaba los platos.

—Ya veo. Iré hacia allá.

Naruto estaba por irse, pero Tsunami lo llamó.

—¿Te molestaría llevarle el almuerzo a mi papá? Se fue tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

—Seguro, no hay problema.

Tsunami le entregó un bento. Justo cuando lo puso en sus manos, un par de personas irrumpió en la casa. Se trataba de un par de matones que llevaban unas katanas.

—Usted, señorita, venga con nosotros y no correrá sangre.

Uno de los matones exigió.

—Oigan, no había necesidad de romper la puerta.

Naruto dijo mientras colocaba el bento sobre la mesa para desocupar sus manos.

—¿Quién eres tú, estúpido?

—¿Yo? Soy alguien que es ninja por diversión.

Los matones temblaron por un momento tras la revelación, pero luego se calmaron. Qué podía hacerles un mocoso como él.

Inari, quien estaba en el baño, bajó al escuchar la conmoción. Vio tras una esquina y se quedó petrificado al ver a los dos matones dentro de su casa. No eran dos matones cualquiera, eran los mismos que ejecutaron Kaiza.

—Tendrán que responder por la puerta que rompieron.

—No nos hagas reír.

Aunque el matón dijera eso, por alguna razón no se animaban a atacar.

—Ya veo. No tienen dinero, así que lo menos que pueden hacer es disculparse. Vamos, háganlo.

Los matones tensaron sus cuerpos y se prepararon para el ataque. Uno de ellos vio por el rabillo del ojo a Inari, quien se encontraba oculto tras una esquina.

—Entonces nos llevaremos al niño.

El matón presionó la punta de su katana contra el cuello de Inari, quien solo pudo llorar y tirarse al suelo.

—¡No le hagan nada a mi hijo, por favor!

Tsunami gritó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Oye, el jefe nos pidió explícitamente que le lleváramos a la mujer. Mandará a matarnos si lo desobedecemos.

El otro matón dijo sin quitar su mirada de Naruto.

—¡Entonces muere!

El matón lanzó un corte con su katana destinado a decapitar a Inari, quien vio sin parpadear como iba a ocurrir. Cuando el matón completó el corte, se percató de que su katana se había roto. Volvió su mirada a Inari y vio que Naruto se había interpuesto en el corte, recibiéndolo de lleno, pero no sufrió daño alguno.

—Creo que esto está más allá de lo que una disculpa puede arreglar.

En un parpadeo, Naruto lanzó un puñetazo contra el matón que atacó a Inari. El matón fue arrojado contra la pared y quedó inconsciente. Naruto entonces se giró contra el matón que quedaba, quien perdió el poco valor que tenía y soltó su katana.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

El matón suplicó mientras una mancha de orina se formaba en sus pantalones.

—Es tarde para eso.

Naruto apareció detrás de él y lo lanzó contra la misma pared a la que lanzó su compañero.

Tsunami e Inari no daban crédito a lo que veían. Naruto había derribado a dos hombres de una complexión mucho más robusta que la suya con un solo golpe.

—Debería irme ahora. Si estos sujetos vinieron quiere decir que algo está pasando en el puente. Vayan a esconderse hasta que las cosas estén tranquilas, debo ir a ayudar a mi equipo.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto salió de la casa de Tazuna y se puso en marcha.

—¡Oye, espera!

Inari gritó.

Naruto paró en seco y regresó.

—Cierto. Casi olvido el bento, gracias.

Naruto tomó el bento y se fue más rápido que antes.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras ante lo ocurrido.

Naruto llega a la pelea en el mismo momento que en el canon, cuando Sasuke se encuentra tendido en el suelo tras el ataque de Haku y la batalla entre Kakashi y Zabuza está por empezar.

—¿Llego tarde?

Naruto preguntó mientras se dirigía a darle el bento a Tazuna.

—Tenga, es para usted.

—¿Eh? Gracias.

Tazuna recibió el bento, completamente confundido.

—¡Naruto, pedazo de idiota, deja de perder el tiempo y ayuda a Sasuke-kun!

Sakura gritó mientras señalaba la cúpula de espejos de hielo.

—Está bien.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia allá.

—Esto es bueno, aunque odie admitirlo. Con Naruto aquí podremos atacar desde fuera y desde dentro. No habrá forma en que pueda bloquearnos a ambos.

Sasuke pensó mientras luchaba para ponerse en pie.

—Oye Sasuke, te ves bastante arruinado.

Naruto dijo desde la derecha de Sasuke.

—¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

Sasuke cuestionó al no haber visto el momento en el que Naruto apareció a su lado.

—Hace un segundo, ¿por qué?

—Cómo que por qué, grandísimo tonto. Debías haberte quedado a atacar desde afuera, no tenías que entrar aquí.

Sasuke gritó. Gracias a la ira que sentía logró levantarse.

—Cálmate, no es para tanto.

Sasuke estaba por decir algo, pero una andanada de senbons se lo impidió. Nuevamente cayó al suelo con varios cortes y senbons enterradas por todo el cuerpo.

—Maldición.

Sasuke pensó mientras sentía como sus músculos se entumían más que antes. Levantó la cabeza y vio con incredulidad como Naruto se hallaba de pie en la misma posición que antes sin ninguna clase de daño. Sasuke no era el único sorprendido, Haku también estaba de la misma forma. Cómo pudo eludir todos y cada uno de los ataques que lanzaba, ni siquiera un jounin había sido capaz de tal hazaña.

—Debo enfocarme solo en él.

Haku pensó mientras se preparaba para otro ataque. Se lanzó con todo lo que tenía, sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo, ninguna aguja alcanzó a Naruto por más que lo intentara.

Mientras eso pasaba, Sasuke fue acostumbrándose a la velocidad de Haku. Sus heridas y la emoción del combate lo llevaron a despertar su Sharingan, teniendo dos tomoes en el ojo derecho y uno solo en el izquierdo.

Naruto se aburrió al ver que este oponente no tenía nada para ofrecerle, decidió terminar con la faena. Desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de que Haku saltaba entre los espejos a una velocidad que el ojo promedio no podía seguir, tan simple como eso. Lanzó un puñetazo que interceptaría la trayectoria de su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo, sus cálculos no fueron del todo precisos. Tenía como objetivo golpear su pecho, pero su puño terminó impactando en su ingle.

—L-Lo siento, no era mi intención. Traté de detenerme, pero la inercia llevó mi puño a tu...

Naruto se disculpó muy avergonzado.

Haku se apoyó en uno de sus espejos y gimió agónicamente. Poco después, sus espejos se derritieron. Respiraba con dificultad, pero seguía en pie de lucha.

Naruto realmente estaba incómodo con la situación, por lo que se quedó sin hacer nada.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no iba a desperdiciar tal oportunidad. Sacó un kunai y lo lanzó justo a la cabeza de su enemigo.

El kunai golpeó el centro de la frente de Haku, partiendo su máscara en dos mitades y haciéndole una herida poco profunda que derramaba un poco de sangre.

—Maldición. Mis músculos están más afectados de lo que pensaba, ese debió ser un golpe fatal.

Sasuke pensó mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron al ver el rostro de Haku. Se trataba del mismo chico con el que se había topado en el bosque ayer.

—Oye, eres tú, el chico de las hierbas medicinales.

—¿Lo conoces?

Sasuke preguntó desconfiado.

—Lo vi ayer recogiendo hierbas en el bosque y charlamos un poco.

Naruto respondió con simpleza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto cuestionó, encontrándose más relajado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Preguntó Haku mientras luchaba para permanecer en pie.

—Es Naruto. ¿A que viene eso en un momento como este?

—Por favor, Naruto-san, mátame.

Haku empezó a contarle la historia de su vida, lo que molestó a Naruto al tratarse de un relato innecesariamente largo.

—Solo resume tu historia en 20 palabras o menos, ¿quieres?

Naruto estaba claramente un poco irritado.

Haku aclaró sus ideas y dijo:

—No tengo familia. Todo mundo me odia por mi linea de sangre. Zabuza-sama fue quien me acogió. Vivo para servirlo.

—¿Y por qué están detrás del viejo constructor de puentes?

—Nos contrataron para matarlo, eso es todo.

El tiempo que estuvieron charlando le sirvió a Haku para que el dolor de su entre pierna se atenuara.

—Entiendo. Eso significa que no son malos.

Naruto chasqueó los dedos y el estruendo que causó despejó toda la niebla del puente.

—Ups. No medí mi fuerza otra vez.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la niebla se esfumó de repente.

Zabuza estaba atrapado por los Perros Ninja de Kakashi, y éste se preparaba para acabar con él.

—Oiga, Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto gritó, lo que hizo que Kakashi se detuviera.

—Ya podemos dejar de pelear.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Ambos jounin se hicieron la misma pregunta.

Los ojos de Zabuza se ampliaron al ver a Haku derrotado.

—Tenemos que acabar con ellos o seguirán viniendo a matar a Tazuna.

—Ellos fueron contratados por alguien más, ¿eso no quiere decir que deberíamos encargarnos de dicha persona para cortar el problema de raíz?

La lógica en las palabras de Naruto era innegable, pero ciertamente sería un trabajo complicado rastrear y matar a un señor del crimen, además, esa no era su misión. Sin embargo, el destino parecía tener otros planes.

Un barco atracó a un lado del puente y al menos un centenar de matones armados con diferentes armas desembarcaron en el mismo.

Los mercenarios se apartaron para dejarle vía libre a un hombre de baja estatura que usaba un traje de color negro que lucía muy costoso.

—Sabía que contratarte fue un error. Eres alguien muy patético, temido Demonio Oculto de la Niebla.

Se denotaba que aquel hombre tenía un gran aire de suficiencia.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese niño con bigote de ahí?

Naruto señaló a Gato, uno de los señores del crimen más temidos y poderosos del mundo.

Los ojos de Gato temblaron de pura rabia, no toleraba que alguien dijera algo malo de su estatura, mucho menos de su bigote tan bien cuidado. No ayudó que algunos de los mercenarios comenzaran a reír.

—¡El único niño aquí eres tú! ¡Córtenle las piernas para ponerlo a mi altura!

Gato ordenó y la linea delantera de mercenarios fue hacer lo que se les pidió.

—Pobres, no saben lo que les espera.

Kakashi pensó mientras volvía a cubrir su Sharingan.

En menos de diez segundos, todos los matones que Gato trajo consigo quedaron tirados en el piso con múltiples contusiones y chichones en el cuerpo.

Naruto entonces se acercó a Gato.

—¡No por favor! ¡Te lo suplico, te daré todo el dinero con el que puedas soñar, pero no me mates!

Gato suplicó mientras se arrodillaba.

—Yo no seré quien te juzgue, lo harán ellos.

Naruto señaló detrás suyo.

Donde empezaba el puente estaban reunidos todos los habitantes del pueblo, quienes estaban encabezados por Inari.

La multitud rodeó a Gato y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad.

—Supongo que ya no somos enemigos.

Kakashi dijo y deshizo su jutsu de invocación.

—Así es.

Zabuza dijo mientras se frotaba las heridas que le dejaron las mordidas de los perros.

—Zabuza-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

Haku preguntó mientras cojeaba hasta su posición.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú, Haku?

Haku se sorprendió por la pregunta. Era la primera vez que Zabuza se interesaba por su estado.

—Estoy bien, solo me duele el orgullo.

Haku respondió mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

—Supongo que es un final feliz para todos.

Naruto dijo mientras se aseguraba de que su peluca no estuviera dañada.

Los días pasaron y el puente por fin estuvo listo. Haku y Zabuza se quedaron en casa de Tazuna mientras se recuperaban. Fue incómodo, pero todos pudieron sobrellevarlo.

Durante el día de la inauguración, los habitantes del pueblo despidieron a sus salvadores con vítores.

—Debe sentirse bien ser ovacionado por la gente.

Zabuza comentó mientras veía a las personas reunidas en el puente.

—No lo sé, realmente no soy un ninja para llevarme los halagos de la gente, lo hago porque quiero.

Naruto dijo y se encogió de hombros.

—Eres alguien muy particular, Naruto-san.

Dijo Haku mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué harán ahora?

Preguntó Kakashi.

—Volveremos a Kirigakure para apoyar directamente la rebelión de Mei Terumi para destituir a Yagura, el Cuarto Mizukage.

—¿Qué hacían antes?

Cuestionó Kakashi nuevamente.

—Hacíamos misiones para criminales con el fin de reunir fondos para la rebelión. Además, eso me daba tiempo para entrenar a Haku en un lugar más seguro.

—Supongo que este es el adiós.

Naruto dijo en cuanto llegaron al final del puente, lugar donde había una bifurcación.

—Escucharán de nosotros si la rebelión se hace con la victoria. Gracias nuevamente por permitirnos vivir.

Haku hizo una reverencia.

—No tienen que agradecernos, de verdad.

Naruto sacudió las manos para que se detuviera.

—Vámonos Haku, nuestro transporte aguarda.

—Sí. Hasta otra.

Finalmente se separaron y cada grupo tomó su camino.

Mientras los ninjas se alejaban, Tazuna comenzó a pensar en algo importante, el nombre que le daría a su puente.

—Ya lo tengo.

Tazuna dijo en voz alta, lo que hizo que todos se voltearan para verlo.

—¿De que hablas papá?

—El nombre que tendrá el puente, ya lo tengo.

Tazuna dijo con notoria emoción.

—¿Y cuál será?

Inari preguntó.

—Se llamará: el Gran Puente Naruto.

Todos parecían conformes con el nombre, así que estaba decidido.

**Adelanto**

**###############################################**

**Zabuza: Supongo que ese dicho de que las mejores cosas de la vida vienen en embaces pequeños es cierto. ¿Todavía queda tiempo por llenar? Bah. No tengo nada más que decirles, además, no es como que se diga algo útil en los adelantos.**

**El próximo capítulo de El One Punch Man de Konoha es: Los exámenes de selección chunin.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Exámenes de selección chunin

_Mensaje para el público:__ he pensado en crear una pequeña sección de preguntas al principio de cada cap. Solo responderé cosas que tengan que ver con el fic, ya que de mi vida personal no hay mucho de que hablar de todas formas. Dejen una review con su pregunta y será respondida en el próximo capítulo._

_**Capítulo 4: Los exámenes de selección chunin**_

Pasaron algunas semanas desde la misión en el País de las Olas. El Equipo 7 continuó haciendo misiones de rango D y una que otra misión de rango C. No hubo mucho que destacar, la química del equipo seguía siendo mala pero funcionaba. Su habilidad individual si que tuvo algunos cambios. Sakura parecía algo más motivada, pero estaba lejos de ser lo que Kakashi desearía de una estudiante, pero algo era algo. Sasuke comenzó a entrenar duramente desde que despertó su Sharingan y Naruto, bueno, siguió en el mismo nivel.

Era medio día, el Equipo 7 se hallaba en un puente a la espera de que Kakashi apareciera. Para variar, ya se le había hecho tarde. Cada uno pasaba el tiempo a su manera. Sakura apreciaba a Sasuke. Sasuke metía las manos a los bolsillos y cerraba los ojos. Naruto leía el manga que trajo consigo.

—¿Qué hay?

Kakashi preguntó una vez que hizo acto de presencia.

—Sensei, llega tarde, otra vez.

—Lo siento. Me topé con una anciana que llevaba la compra y tuve que ayudarla a llevarla hasta su casa.

Kakashi se rascó nerviosamente la nuca mientras lo decía.

Sakura bufó molesta y adoptó una pose similar a Sasuke.

—¿Qué tiene hoy para nosotros, sensei?

Naruto preguntó sin despegar la vista de su manga.

—Sí... sobre eso... no tengo nada en realidad.

—¿Nos hizo esperarlo por dos horas para nada?

Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de Sakura mientras terminaba la oración.

—El Hokage convocó a una reunión a todos los jounin, así que están libres por hoy. Les avisaré más tarde cuando tomaremos una misión.

La voz de Kakashi, normalmente apagada, esta vez era seria.

Todos asintieron. Tras despedirse de Kakashi, comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia el centro de la aldea.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres salir a algún lugar conmigo?

Sakura preguntó mientras su cara estaba un poco sonrojada.

Sasuke la miró con frialdad por un segundo, luego volvió su vista al frente.

—No gracias. Tengo que entrenar mucho para dominar algo en lo que estoy trabajando.

Sin decir más se fue rumbo a su casa.

Sakura fue rodeada por un aura de depresión.

—Sasuke puede ser muy antipático a veces.

Naruto pensó mientras guardaba su manga en uno de sus porta armas.

—Me voy a casa. Hasta luego Sakura.

Naruto se despidió y empezó a caminar a casa.

Sakura iba detrás de él, no porque lo estuviera siguiendo, simplemente su casa quedaba en la misma dirección que el departamento de Naruto.

Mientras caminaban, alguien comenzó a seguirlos. Pronto sus perseguidores fueron descubiertos, ya que los seguían mientras se ocultaban dentro de una caja de cartón camuflada para asemejarse a una roca.

Naruto suspiró con exasperación.

—Konohamaru, deja de estar jugando. Sé que me estás siguiendo desde hace rato.

—Por supuesto que te diste cuenta, no esperaría menos de mi gran rival.

Dijo una voz que pertenecía a un niño desde dentro de la caja.

Luego de un instante, la caja explotó liberando una gran cantidad de humo multicolor.

—Te dije que era demasiada pólvora.

La voz de una niña dijo desde dentro de la cortina de humo.

—Perdón.

La voz de un niño diferente a Konohamaru dijo desde el mismo lado.

Cuando el humo se fue dejó ver a Konohamaru y a sus dos amigos, Moegui y Udon.

—¿Qué quieres Konohamaru?

Naruto preguntó con cierto cansancio.

—Queremos jugar a los ninjas contigo.

—Lo siento, pero no será posible. Hoy es viernes, día de ofertas en el mercado, así que no puedo jugar con ustedes hoy, será otro día.

Naruto respondió y reanudó su camino.

—Por favor.

—Ya te dije que no. No he tenido tiempo de reponer mi despensa y el viernes es el momento ideal para hacerlo gastando poco dinero.

Naruto repuso sin dejar de avanzar.

Konohamaru se resignó finalmente. Volteó a ver a Sakura y al hacerlo se le ocurrió una idea.

—Juega con nosotros o le diremos a tu novia lo malo que eres con nosotros.

Sakura sufrió de un tic en el ojo luego de que Konohamaru dijera esas palabras.

—Pero Sakura no es mi... hmmm... Konohamaru, si quieres vivir deberías empezar a correr.

Naruto señaló detrás de Konohamaru, éste volteó y se encontró con una visión aterradora.

Sakura estaba siendo cubierta por un aura verdosa, sus ojos estaban en blanco y la vena de su frente parecía estar apunto de estallar.

Konohamaru sintió un miedo primigenio que lo hizo salir corriendo de inmediato. Volteó hacia atrás y vio con terror como Sakura cortaba la distancia entre ambos muy rápidamente. Konohamaru se esforzó para que sus piernas se movieran a sobre marcha. Dobló una esquina con la esperanza de ocultarse al saltar una valla. Volteó una vez más hacia atrás para estimar cuanto tiempo tendría para hacer dicha acción. Durante ese breve momento en el que sus ojos no estaban al frente, chocó contra alguien que venía en la dirección opuesta.

Se trataba de Kankuro y Temari, así que omitiremos sus descripciones ya que todos los conocen.

Kankuro tomó por la bufanda a Konohamaru y lo levantó hasta que quedara a la altura de sus ojos.

—Eso dolió, enano.

Konohamaru trató de disculparse, pero a Kankuro poco parecía importarle. Sakura también trataba de aclarar el mal entendido, igualmente sin tener éxito.

—Déjalo ya Kankuro, nos meterás en problemas con él.

—Solo será un segundo, él no se dará cuenta.

Kankuro se disponía a darle un puñetazo a Konohamaru, pero justo en ese momento Naruto apareció tras oír la conmoción.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Naruto dio un rápido vistazo a la escena y su mirada se afiló.

—Baja a Konohamaru en este momento, extraño muchacho que se viste de conejo y se maquilla la cara.

Naruto señaló con su dedo a Kankuro.

Temari fue incapaz de contener la risa. Cosas divertidas pasaban cuando alguien se metía con el aspecto de su hermano.

—¿Quién se cree este tonto?

Kankuro pensó mientras rechinaba los dientes. Observó el protector de frente en la cabeza de Naruto, dándose cuenta de que era un ninja de Konoha.

—Con que es un ninja, ¿eh? Bueno, es una gran oportunidad para evaluar a la competencia. Pero primero le daré una lección a este enano.

Kankuro lanzó el golpe que había detenido contra Konohamaru, sin embargo, no golpeó nada.

—¿Qué?

Fue todo lo que Kankuro atinó a decir.

—¿Estás bien Konohamaru?

Naruto preguntó mientras ponía a Konohamaru en el piso. Éste se hallaba tan confuso como Kankuro, pero pudo asentir.

—Quédate atrás, me ocuparé de este pervertido.

—¡¿A quién le dices pervertido?!

Kankuro gritó totalmente indignado.

—Salir vestido con un traje de conejo y maquillarse la cara de esa forma tiene que ser un fetiche muy extraño.

Kankuro estaba hirviendo de ira, en contra posición, Temari estaba apretando su estómago de tanto reír.

—Dos cosas. Primero, esto no es maquillaje, es pintura de guerra. Y segundo, no es un disfraz de conejo, es una vestimenta que los habitantes del desierto del País del Viento hemos usado por generaciones.

Naruto se llevó la mano al mentón.

—No, no me suena de nada. ¿Seguro que no eres un degenerado?

Kankuro finalmente estalló.

—Este tonto se arrepentirá.

Kankuro pensó mientras desenvolvía la marioneta que llevaba en la espalda.

—¿Vas a usarlo ahora?

Temari preguntó sorprendida.

Justo cuando puso la marioneta en el suelo, Naruto desapareció de la vista.

Kankuro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Sí eres un degenerado, si no por qué razón llevarías algo tan extraño contigo.

Naruto preguntó mientras se hallaba en cuclillas examinando la marioneta de Kankuro.

—Es endemoniadamente rápido. Pudo haberme dejado fuera de combate, pero decidió seguir con su tonto juego. No lo dejaré impune.

Kankuro pensó para luego tomar distancia. Estaba por desenvolver su marioneta cuando una voz ronca lo llamó.

—Kankuro, detente de una vez.

La voz provenía de un chico que se encontraba pegado de cabeza a la rama de un árbol. Saben que es Gaara, así que dejemos de lado la descripción.

—Gaara... yo... yo solo estaba.

—Silencio.

Con solo oír esa palabra, Temari y Kankuro se estremecieron. Éste último perdió cualquier deseo de seguir replicando.

Gaara les lanzó a Naruto y los demás una mirada carente de emociones que, a diferencia de la de Naruto, daba muy mala espina.

—Disculpen el comportamiento de mis hermanos.

Gaara bajó del árbol y se puso frente a sus hermanos.

—Nos vamos.

Gaara ordenó y fue obedecido sin rechistar.

Luego de dar algunos pasos, Gaara se detuvo y giró 180° sobre sus talones.

—Tú, el chico vestido de naranja, ¿quién eres?

—Soy un ninja por diversión.

Naruto respondió sin interés.

—Me refiero a tu nombre.

El cambio de tono en la voz de Gaara fue muy sutil, pero sus hermanos notaron que se estaba enfadando.

—Es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

—Me interesas.

Gaara dijo secamente.

La expresión de Naruto no cambió, pero por dentro era otra cosa.

—¿Por qué he estado topándome con gente tan rara últimamente?

Naruto pensó.

—No bateo de ese lado, lo siento.

El comentario de Naruto hizo que los ojos de Gaara temblaran de ira.

—No me refiero a eso. Me interesas porque mi madre me dice que eres alguien fuerte.

—Definitivamente este sujeto está mal de la cabeza.

Naruto pensó sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento.

—Nos vemos en el examen.

Gaara se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando junto a sus hermanos.

—¿De qué examen habla? Bueno, no es como que me importe.

Naruto pensó y se encogió de hombros. Decidió seguir su camino hacia el mercado, siendo seguido por Konohamaru y compañía. Sakura se quedó ahí por un momento.

—¿Qué hacen unos ninjas extranjeros en la aldea?

Sakura se preguntó y trató de buscar una explicación lógica, pero no llegó a nada. Decidió irse a casa. Al doblar la esquina se topó con Sasuke, quien había estado oculto mientras observaba el incidente. Sakura trató de entablar una conversación, pero Sasuke no le contestó.

—La mirada de ese chico pelirrojo estaba cargada de pura malicia, pero ésta no parecía venir de una persona, casi me atrevería a pensar que se trataba de la maldad que emana un demonio.

Sasuke pensó mientras caminaba.

Kakashi reúne a su equipo para decirles que los nominó para tomar parte en el examen de selección chunin que se celebrará en Konoha dentro de pocos días. Todo transcurre como en el canon, así que pasemos al momento en el que Lee reta a Sasuke a una pelea.

—¿Qué dices, Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Aceptarás mi desafío?

Lee preguntó mientras adoptaba su pose de pelea.

Sasuke lo pensó por un momento. Lee claramente tenía habilidades, eso lo demostró cuando se interpuso entre él y el chunin que bloqueaba el paso al falso salón donde se llevaría acabo el examen. Aun así tenía confianza en que podría ganarle, ya que en ese momento no estaba yendo con todo, además, había estado trabajando en algo.

Un rotundo 'sí' estaba por salir de su boca, pero se detuvo un segundo antes. Vio de reojo a Naruto y se le ocurrió una buena idea.

—Aceptaré tu reto si logras vencer a mi compañero Naruto.

—¿Eh?

Naruto estaba mascando chicle, no había estado prestando atención a lo que pasaba.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—No estoy interesado en pelear contra nadie más que tú, pero si esas son tus condiciones las aceptaré siempre y cuando Naruto-kun esté de acuerdo también.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Naruto, quien veía con tristeza su paquete de chicles, el cual se hallaba vacío.

—Demonios. Me quedé sin chicle.

Naruto dijo y todos sudaron.

Sasuke tuvo que explicar todo de nuevo para Naruto, quien se encogió de hombros y aceptó.

—Naruto-kun, prometo no hacerte nada que pueda perjudicar tu desempeño en el examen. Aunque de todas formas debo disculparme si mis golpes te causan daño.

—Sí, lo que digas. Terminemos con esto rápido. Quiero tomar un asiento cerca de la ventana.

Naruto dijo y se quedó parado sin adoptar ninguna clase de postura, como siempre.

Lee analizó a Naruto por un momento.

Sasuke se hallaba con los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba al máximo. Luego de algunos segundos, abrió los ojos rebelando un Sharingan de dos tomoes en cada ojo.

—Es la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi Sharingan. Así podré ver que tanta diferencia hay entre Naruto y yo ahora que he estado entrenando.

Sasuke pensó mientras se enfocaba en el combate que estaba por iniciar.

—¿No vas a tomar ninguna postura?

Lee preguntó con interés.

—Esta es mi postura de siempre, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No, para nada.

Aunque Lee vaciló un poco, sabía que la fuerza de un oponente no podía ser juzgada por su apariencia.

—Aquí voy.

Lee anunció y desapareció en un borrón de velocidad. Apareció frente a Naruto y dio una patada barrida para romper su equilibrio, sin embargo, la pierna de Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro. Al ver que su ataque no tuvo el más mínimo efecto, Lee retrocedió rodando por el suelo.

—Tal y como Gai-Sensei lo dice, la fuerza de un oponente no tiene nada que ver con su apariencia, pero no me esperaba tal resultado. Todos mis huesos vibraron en el momento que conecté mi patada. Es como si hubiera golpeado un objeto hecho de metal.

Tras pensar en eso, Lee se puso en pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Siento haber infravalorado tu fuerza, Naruto-kun. Permite que enmiende mi error peleando totalmente en serio.

—Me parece bien.

Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y alzó su puño.

Lee cargó hacia adelante y empezó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas.

La velocidad de ambos estaba igualada, sin embargo, Lee poseía una mejor técnica, lo que le permitía conectar varios golpes. No obstante, dichos golpes no parecían tener efecto en Naruto, es más, los nudillos de Lee se lastimaban un poco con cada golpe.

Tras unos 10 segundos, Lee retrocedió para valorar la situación.

—No esperaba encontrar a alguien que igualara mi velocidad, aunque su técnica de combate es pobre por decirlo menos. Aunque la tranquilidad que refleja su rostro indica que no está dándolo todo.

Lee pensó mientras abría y cerraba los puños para aliviar el entumecimiento.

—Naruto-kun, por favor toma en serio nuestra pelea.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno.

Naruto se preparó para tomar la iniciativa. Flexionó ligeramente las rodillas, momento en el que Lee adoptó una postura defensiva. A penas en la duración de un parpadeo, Naruto desapareció y reapareció frente a Lee.

—Imposible.

Lee pensó antes de contraatacar.

Lanzó una patada giratoria, pero Naruto la eludió sin problemas. Lee lanzó una seguidilla de golpes, sin embargo, ninguno conectó con su objetivo. Luego del último golpe, Naruto se colocó detrás de Lee, quien había perdido por completo su rastro.

Lee solo fue capaz de ubicar a Naruto por el rechinido de sus sandalias sobre el suelo de madera recientemente encerado. Se dio media vuelta y vio con temor como Naruto estaba por conectar un golpe demoledor justo en su cabeza. Sin embargo, Naruto se detuvo justo antes de que su golpe hiciera contacto con la frente de Lee.

Lee se quedó paralizado en el sitio. Sudaba y respiraba pesadamente.

Naruto le dio una suave palmada en la frente a Lee, sacándolo de su asombro.

—Yo gano.

Como de costumbre, la voz de Naruto era carente de emoción.

Sasuke, al igual que Lee, estaba atónito.

—Pude ver todos los movimientos de Lee mientras atacaba y también los de Naruto cuando trataba de defenderse. Pero cuando Naruto atacó solo lo vi como si se teletransportara de un lugar a otro. ¿Es acaso que mi Sharingan no puede seguirlo? ¡No! Eso es imposible. No hay nada que pueda escapar al poder de mi clan. Tan solo debo obtener el tercer tomoe.

Sasuke pensó mientras apretaba los puños.

—¿Nos vamos?

Naruto preguntó una vez estuvo al lado de sus compañeros.

Sakura asintió. Ya había tenido suficiente de Lee. Sasuke se limitó a seguirlos en silencio.

Lee se quedó en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo. Seguía sin creer en el resultado.

Segundos después, alguien apareció detrás suyo y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—Hola Lee. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Gai-Sensei.

Lee dijo con sorpresa al ver a su maestro.

—Veo que has conocido al equipo de mi eterno rival, Kakashi Hatake.

—Así es, Gai-Sensei. Y he descubierto que hay personas que todavía están muy por encima de mí.

Lee miró hacia el suelo y luego de algunos segundos alzó la cabeza en alto.

—Esto solo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que debo entrenar más duro todavía.

La determinación de Lee se manifestó como llamas que salían de sus ojos.

—Ese es el espíritu, mi joven discípulo.

Gai revolvió el cabello de Lee con su mano.

—¿Qué sabe usted de Naruto-kun?

—No sé más que tú. Estaba aquí para conocer a todo el equipo, aunque fuera un breve saludo, ya que el examen de selección chunin está por comenzar.

—¡Cielos! ¡Me olvidé del examen! Debo irme ahora mismo, discúlpeme Gai-Sensei.

—Bien. Te deseo suerte.

Gai extendió su brazo derecho, levantó el pulgar, sonrió y guiñó un ojo; su sonrisa era tan blanca que destellaba.

Lee hizo el mismo gesto antes de salir corriendo en dirección del aula donde el examen se llevaría a cabo.

—Tal y como lo dijo Kakashi, la velocidad y fuerza de Naruto parecen estar en una escala completamente diferente a todo lo visto. Incluso creo que es más fuerte y rápido que yo. Ya se verá su desempeño durante el examen. También estoy interesado en ver como se desempeña el joven Uchiha, me recuerda a Kakashi a su edad.

Tras pensar en eso, Gai se dirigió hacia la sala donde se reunían los jounin que tenían a su cargo un equipo genin.

_**#################################**_

_**Adelanto**_

***Maito Gai: es bueno que la juventud arda con fuerza en la nueva generación de ninjas de Konoha. No puedo esperar a ver como se enfrentan sus voluntades en el campo de batalla.**

***Lee: no puedo estar más de acuerdo con usted, Gai-Sensei.**

***Maito Gai: ¿Cómo entraste aquí, Lee? No importa. Acompáñame a dar el adelanto.**

***Lee: a la orden, Gai-Sensei.**

***Maito Gai y Lee: El próximo capítulo de El One Punch Man de Konoha es: Los exámenes de selección chunin parte dos: El Bosque de la Muerte.**

_**#################################**_

_Nota del autor:__ ha sido un cap más coto de lo normal, ya que estaba por entrar a una parte que puede resultar bastante interesante y solo quedaba una cuarta parte del tamaño que suelo darle a los caps. El próximo capítulo estará bien cargado y espero que sea de su agrado._


	6. Capítulo 5: El Bosque de la Muerte (P1)

_Ha pasado aún tiempo, ¿no les parece? En fin, retomemos la historia donde la dejamos._

_No veo razón para narrar a detalle la primera parte del examen. Todo pasa igual que en el canon, salvo que Naruto no da su discurso acerca de que no retrocederá jamás. Anko aparece para llevarse a los estudiantes que aprobaron hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda parte del examen._

**Capítulo 5: El Bosque de la Muerte (Parte 1)**

Tras haber completado exitosamente la primera etapa del examen de ascenso, los genin aprobados fueron conducidos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento más duros que Konoha tenía para ofrecer, su designación oficial era Campo de Entrenamiento Número Cuarenta y Cuatro, pero era apodado como el "Bosque de la muerte". Desde fuera se podía notar el peligro que exudaba aquel frondoso bosque, el cual era hogar de algunos de los animales e insectos más temidos del mundo.

Anko se tomó un momento para apreciar el miedo en los ojos de los jóvenes aspirantes a chunin. Pudo ver que a varios les estaban temblando las rodillas. Otros se mostraban confiados, pero Anko sabía que por dentro se estaban muriendo de miedo, eran esa clase de personas a las que le gustaba romper, mostrarles que no eran más que un montón de niños asustados jugando a ser hombres. Unos pocos, realmente pocos, no estaban atemorizados en los más mínimo. La vista de Anko se posó entonces sobre Naruto, y al instante frunció el ceño.

Naruto estaba leyendo un manga que había traído consigo, mientras ella, el sensor de la segunda etapa del examen, se encargaba de infundir miedo a los participantes con sus relatos acerca de todo lo que moraba dentro del bosque.

«Debí traer más mangas; no pensé que tendríamos tanto tiempo libre», pensó Naruto al darse cuenta de que sólo le restaban un par de páginas para terminar de leerlo.

«Si hay algo que odio es ser ignorada», pensó Anko mientras su sien comenzaba a palpitar.

Con un ágil movimiento, que pocos pudieron percibir, Anko lanzó un kunai, que llevaba oculto bajo la manga de su abrigo, dirigido hacia la cabeza de Naruto. No pretendía herirlo, al menos no demasiado. Quería cortar un poco su mejilla para darle una lección, y al mismo tiempo desquitarse un poco.

—¿Eh? —Naruto observó movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo, así que giró la cabeza un poco para ver de qué se trataba.

«¡Mierda! Ese pequeño giro de su cabeza hará que el kunai le dé justo en el ojo», pensó Anko, apresurándose para evitarlo.

Anko se movió a toda velocidad, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía la velocidad suficiente para llegar a tiempo.

«El Hokage se va a enojar mucho conmigo», pensó Anko.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Anko, y de unos pocos que se percataron de lo ocurrido, Naruto fue capaz de detener el kunai entre sus dedos índice y corazón.

Anko dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

«De la que me salvé —pensó—, el Hokage me hubiera asignado a vigilar el portón de la aldea por el resto de mi vida si algo le ocurría a ese mocoso.»

Ese pequeño incidente había durado menos de un segundo, tiempo en el que la mayoría de genins advirtieron que Anko se había movido.

«Genial, ahora todas las miradas están sobre mí —pensó Anko para después sonreír con algo de malicia—. Bueno, seguiré con mi plan.»

Anko se movió hasta quedar a espaldas de Naruto.

Anko avanzó hasta que su abdomen entró en contacto con la espalda de Naruto. Al ser éste más bajo que ella provocó que sus pechos quedaran sobre su cabeza.

En un rápido movimiento, Naruto llevó su mano hasta su cabeza, evitando que el generoso busto de Anko hiciera caer su peluca.

—Oh, pequeño muchacho atrevido, ¿acaso estás tratando de tocar mis pechos? —preguntó Anko en un tono pícaro.

—Para nada, es sólo que no me gusta que me toquen la cabeza —dijo Naruto en un tono tranquilo.

Era muy difícil creer que un varón de la edad de Naruto no empezara a actuar como un completo estúpido al encontrarse en tal situación, sobre todo tratándose de una mujer también dotada como Anko, quien además era una experta en el no tan célebre arte kunoichi de la seducción.

—Entonces, ¿dónde te gustaría que te tocara? —preguntó Anko, susurrando al oído de Naruto, aunque los que estaban más cerca pudieron escuchar.

—Deberías tener más cuidado al arrojar estas cosas, podrías herir de gravedad a alguien —respondió Naruto, totalmente apático ante la claramente indecorosa pregunta de la mujer a sus espaldas.

Anko parpadeó un par de veces, creyendo que no había escuchado bien. De una forma no tan discreta, aunque no era como que no se hallara en una posición bastante comprometedora, puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre el cuello de Naruto con la intención de sentir su pulso.

«¡Su pulso no se ha alterado en lo más mínimo! Decenas de hombres ya estarían con el corazón en la garganta al tenerme de esta forma. ¿Qué clase de persona es?», pensó Anko, desconcertada de que existiera alguien que fuera capaz de resistirse a sus encantos.

Viendo que su diversión había llegado a su fin, Anko decidió ponerle fin al pequeño espectáculo que montó. Soltó a Naruto y dijo:

—Cierto, qué descuidada soy —dijo, en un tono alegre, aunque se podía notar que sus palabras filtraban algo de vergüenza—. Gracias por atrapar mi kunai antes de que dañara a alguien.

—No hay de que —repuso Naruto secamente.

Justo en ese momento, Naruto se percató que todos los chicos lo estaban mirando, como si desearan matarlo, a lo que respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros, provocando que su ira aumentara.

"Condenado rubio suertudo", era el pensamiento general de los varones presentes, incluidos algunos chunin que fungían como asistentes de Anko.

Aquella pequeña exhibición también tuvo impacto en la población femenina. Muchas estaban deprimidas al comparar tamaños con Anko, mientras que aquellas que no tenían ningún complejo se sentían asqueadas al ver una práctica tan denigrante para la mujer como lo era el arte de la seducción, más aun teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edades.

Luego de que los ánimos se calmaran un poco, Anko explicó las reglas. A cada equipo se le entregaría un pergamino, ya fuera uno del cielo o de la tierra. Su misión era quitarle a otro de los equipos el royo opuesto al suyo, por cualquier método. Una vez hecho, deberían dirigirse hacia el centro del bosque, lugar donde se encontraba una torre, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la última etapa del examen. Tenían un plazo de 5 días para conseguirlo, además todos los integrantes del equipo debían llegar a la torre, de lo contrario, habrían fallado la prueba. Mientras durara el examen, no tenían permitido abrir ninguno de los pergaminos, ya que hacerlo significaría su descalificación automática.

Una vez clara las reglas, Anko los hizo firmar un documento que liberara a la aldea y a ella misma de cualquier responsabilidad legal en caso de que alguno de ellos muriera, esto porque en esta etapa del examen se permitía que los participantes se asesinaran entre sí, sumado a la gran cantidad de peligros que había en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Para sorpresa de Anko, todos los participantes firmaron los formularios. Una tétrica sonrisa adornó su cara; pronto escucharía el lamento de los más débiles.

Hecho esto, un chunin guio a cada equipo hasta su punto de acceso designado.

Naruto tuvo que llevar arrastras a Sakura, ya que seguía con la mirada perdida y balbuceaba cosas como: "¿qué diablos come para que le crezcan así?" y algunos derivados. No fue hasta que Sasuke se puso frente a ella, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y la llamó por su nombre que Sakura reaccionó, aunque ahora no paraba de decir: "por Dios, Sasuke me llamó por mi nombre". Afortunadamente, la ensoñación de Sakura llegó a su fin justo antes de que el examen diera inicio.

El chunin abrió la puerta frente al equipo 7 justo a medio día, y les indicó que el examen había dado inicio.

El equipo 7 corrió hasta llegar a una parte del bosque con una vegetación lo suficientemente alta como para cubrirlos, momento en el que Sasuke, adjudicándose el liderazgo del equipo, les ordenó que se detuvieran para formular un plan.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos —dijo Sasuke, tomando una vara de un árbol para trazar en el suelo el mapa del Bosque de la Muerte, tal y como lo recordaba de la presentación de Anko—. Necesitamos hacernos con el pergamino lo más rápido posible. Este es el mejor momento para hacerlo, ya conocemos la posición aproximada de al menos dos equipos y la dirección que tomarán. No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad debido a que ninguno de nosotros tiene buenas capacidades de rastreo. Hacerlo nos haría desperdiciar demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, tienes razón, Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura, dejando relucir por completo su fanatismo hacia el último Uchiha—. ¡Eres tan genial!

—Está bien para mí —repuso Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño; no le gustaba el fanatismo extremo de Sakura por su persona ni tampoco la apatía de Naruto hacia todo.

«Qué más da —pensó—, mientras sigan mis ordenes, funciona para mí.»

—Bien —dijo Sasuke, lanzando la vara a un lado—. Vámonos de una vez.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun—dijo repentinamente Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke, ligeramente irritado.

—Hay una alta posibilidad de que nos separemos en algún momento —expuso Sakura—, por lo que creo que deberíamos establecer alguna clave que confirme nuestra identidad, o de lo contrario alguien podría hacerse pasar por uno de nosotros usando el jutsu de transformación, tomándonos por sorpresa.

Sasuke asintió; lo que Sakura decía era completamente lógico y muy posible que sucediera.

—Tienes razón. Buen trabajo, Sakura.

«¡Por dios! ¡Por dios! ¡Sasuke me felicitó!», pensó Sákura, no siendo capaz de controlar su sonrojo.

«Ella misma arruina su momento», pensó Sasuke, rodando los ojos.

—Ya tengo pensada la clave que usaremos para corroborar que se trata de nosotros —dijo Sasuke—. Acérquense, la diré una sola vez y en voz baja para que nadie pueda escucharla.

Tras decir eso, Sakura y Naruto se acercaron a Sasuke.

—La clave constará de dos partes, una pregunta y una respuesta —dijo Sasuke, apenas por encima de un susurro—. La pregunta es: ¿Cuál es la clase más aburrida? Y la respuesta será: La clase de historia de Iruka Umino. ¿Lo tienen?

Los otros dos integrantes del equipo 7 asintieron.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke—. En marcha.

El equipo 7 avanzó por el bosque durante algunos minutos hasta que Naruto sintió el llamado de la naturaleza.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Naruto, deteniéndose—, necesito orinar.

—¿No puedes esperar? —preguntó Sakura, molesta.

«Hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerlo si no te hubieras puesto a balbucear tonterías acerca de pechos», pensó Naruto.

—Apresúrate —terció Sasuke—, no quiero más contra tiempos.

—No demoraré mucho —replicó Naruto antes de perderse en la espesura del bosque.

Pasados un par de minutos, Naruto por fin regresó.

—Estoy de regreso, chicos —anunció Naruto alegremente.

En un estallido de velocidad, Sasuke se posicionó frente a Naruto y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago.

—¡Sasuke-kun, ¿qué crees que haces?! —preguntó Sakura con angustia; lo último que necesitaban como equipo era que ese par iniciara una pelea.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? —cuestionó Naruto mientras se ponía en pie—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—Sakura, ¿notaste la forma en la que nos saludó? —cuestionó Sasuke.

—Lo hizo de una forma alegre, pero eso…

—Exactamente —interrumpió Sasuke—. Naruto es demasiado apático como para saludar de esa forma tan alegre.

Sakura por fin se dio cuenta del engaño, por lo que se preparó para una inminente confrontación.

El ninja que personificaba a Naruto deshizo el jutsu de transformación, revelando su verdadera apariencia. Se trataba de un ninja de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Usaba un traje de cuerpo completo de color beige, el respirador característico que usaban los ninjas de la lluvia y un antifaz blanco con un contorno negro alrededor de los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya, me topé con unos niños que ya no necesitan de su madre para que les limpie el trasero —dijo el ninja de la lluvia, en un tono amenazante—. Tal vez puedan entretenerme por un rato.

Sasuke sacó un kunai y se preparó para el ataque inminente de su enemigo.

«Tengo que ponerme frente a Sakura; este tipo podría acabar con ella fácilmente», pensó, valorando si debía activar su sharingan para acabar la faena cuanto antes.

—¿Quién de ustedes tiene el pergamino? —preguntó el ninja de la lluvia mientras cargaba hacia adelante.

Sasuke lo interceptó, dando inicio a una feroz lucha con kunais. El Uchiha era claramente superior en fuerza y velocidad, por lo que el ninja de la lluvia comenzó a perder terreno rápidamente.

«¡Maldición! Creo que mordí más de lo que puedo masticar —pensó mientras analizaba el terreno en busca de una ruta de escape—. Por allí.»

El ninja de la lluvia emprendió la retirada, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar.

En su último intento por poner algo de distancia entre él y su enemigo, el ninja de la lluvia le lanzó varios kunais a Sasuke, quien se detuvo sobre una rama para defenderse adecuadamente.

«Iluso», pensó el ninja de la lluvia al ver que Sasuke no advirtió que uno de los kunais que se enterraron cerca de sus pies tenía atado un sello explosivo, el cual detonó poco después.

El humo de la explosión cubrió a Sasuke por completo, haciéndole pensar a su enemigo que lo había liquidado.

«Bien, lo he conseguido —, pensó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sakura—. Estos cinco días en el bosque serán muy divertidos.»

El ninja de la lluvia comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, quien se veía claramente asustada.

—Nena, si eres buena conmigo, te dejaré vivir luego de que me haya divertido contigo —dijo, reduciendo su velocidad para aumentar el dramatismo.

Antes de que el ninja de la lluvia pudiera ponerle un dedo encima a Sakura, una fuerte patada lo hizo perder gran parte de sus dientes.

«¿Qué demonios me golpeó?», pensó mientras se atragantaba con sangre y fragmentos de sus dientes.

Levantó la mirada, y vio a Sasuke frente a él, su sharingan estaba activo y girando a gran velocidad.

Sasuke había activado su sharingan en el momento en el que el ninja de la lluvia trató de huir; no había forma en que lo dejara ir, así que fue con todo, además debía usar tanto como pudiera su sharingan para hacer que éste madurara. Debido a esto, Sasuke se dio cuenta del sello explosivo atado al mango de uno de los kunais que le arrojó. Decidió poner en práctica la capacidad de su sharingan para lanzar genjutsus, ya que hasta la fecha sólo había hecho uso de la habilidad para copiar las técnicas de los demás. No le fue muy difícil poner al ninja de la lluvia bajo un genjutsu, debido a que no se lo esperaba.

«¡Un Uchiha!», pensó el ninja de la lluvia, quien pensaba que todos, salvo por uno, estaban muertos.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer más conjeturas; Sasuke arremetió contra él, dándole una seguidilla de golpes que lo dejaron inconsciente.

Sasuke desactivo su sharingan, y vio con orgullo a su derrotado enemigo.

«¡Ja! Mi poder crese cada día —pensó—. No pudo hacerme ni un rasguño»

«¡Dios mío! ¡Sasuke-kun es tan genial!», pensó Sakura, dos corazones de color rosa reemplazaban sus ojos.

—Muchachos, regresé —dijo Naruto desde de detrás unos arbustos. Cargaba sobre sus hombros los cuerpos inconscientes de un par de ninjas de la lluvia, cuya vestimenta coincidía perfectamente con la del ninja que acababa de derrotar Sasuke, haciendo pensar que se trataba de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Identifícate, ahora —exigió Sasuke apuntando un kunai en su dirección—. Responde esta pregunta, ¿cuál es la clase más aburrida?

Naruto tiró al suelo a ambos sujetos, como si fueran objetos sin valor, sólo para rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo era? —se preguntó a sí mismo Naruto—. Ah sí, lo recuerdo. Era algo sobre la clase de Hiruka, ¿cierto?

Sasuke se relajó; estaba claro para él que Naruto no sería incapaz de memorizar al pie de la letra incluso una respuesta tan simple.

—Bien, sí se trata de ti —dijo Sasuke, volviendo a guardar su kunai.

—¿Qué demonios te demoró tanto? —preguntó Sakura, en un tono que denotaba molestia.

—Pues —dijo Naruto—, estaba haciendo mis necesidades cuando este par me atacó. Los dejé inconscientes con un golpe, luego me perdí en el bosque.

La respuesta de Naruto hizo que ambos cayeran de espalda.

«Esta situación me recuerda a lo que le pasa frecuentemente a un personaje de un manga que leí hace tiempo —pensó Naruto—. Si no me equivoco, era algún tipo de espadachín de cabello verde. No me acuerdo de su nombre.»

«Sí, definitivamente se trata de Naruto.» Pensaron los otros dos integrantes del Equipo 7.

* * *

**¿Cuándo habrá otro capítulo?**

El próximo año :)


End file.
